Royal (BTS) (It's Taekook y'all) ((Side ships, though))
by MangoCurry
Summary: Crown Prince Jungkook slipped into there kitchens on accident, but ever since he's thanked the gods that he did. A tale of love, war, and secrets. Who will win? At what cost? And will love truly prevail like all the fairytales say it does? *Taekook *Fast-burn (at the beginning at least bc I can't do slow-burn lmao) *Angst? *Possible Smut, later on, *Royalty AU
1. At first sight, I could recognize you

Royal

 _Chapter One: At first sight, I could recognize you as if we were calling out to each other._

Jungkook walked down the walls of the castle, bored, angry, and a little sad. Angry because he'd just had to listen to his mother drone on and on about the sins of loving the same gender, how gross and wrong it was. Angry and a little sad because she'd only brought this up because a servant was caught kissing another woman, and they were both ordered to be hung. Bored, because he had nothing to do, no princely duties, no classes or women to meet, just nothing. Which was a rare occurrence, especially seeing as he's the crown prince, where duties, women to meet, and classes to take are always in abundance.

It's a shame, really, he could cut back on all that if his mother just found out he was gay, stopped pressuring him into marrying a woman, and disown him so he could frolic about in the flower fields, holding hands with a bunch of men skipping about to their orgy of immoral, inappropriate, sinful and downright disgusting gay fun.

He snorts, rolling his eyes as he counts the number of steps it takes to find another painting of his mother. One, two. He starts up again. One. Two.

 _Oh, look, it's his cousin, Jimin._ One, two, three. _A new record._

It really would be something if his mother were to walk in on him fucking himself back on some big, burly man and sucking the cock of another. He thinks himself more of a top, but hey, bottoming is just as fun once in a while. Yes, he can picture a thousand different scenarios now; him riding someone's dick, maybe Namjoon, he gives off big dick vibe. Or perhaps with one of the guards, they're sure to have muscles strong enough to hold him up and fuck him against the wall.

His favorite fantasy, however, is getting bent over his mother's chair in the throne room, taking it up the ass diligently while he sucks the cock of another. She comes in, sees them, and positively _dies_ of a heart attack.

He thinks if he were to top when she sees him in these deliciously offensive, and kind of gross, fantasies of his mother catching him with men and dying, that it would lessen the blow a bit. She'd tell him, what's so different about a vagina than an ass? You're just confused, my boy. Or something.

So he has to be the bottom, be the bitch in her eyes.

In all honesty, he doesn't wish for his mother to see him having vigorous sex with various men, he'd probably die of mortification, but it's nice to think about when he's in a really foul mood.

He and his mother have never been close, he decides. She's been distant ever since he was born, which was a mistake, really (one she never fails to remind him of). She'd tried everything to keep from getting pregnant, or so he's told. Special herbs and potions even considered doing something he's only heard rumors about, so grotesque and morbid he dare not utter them.

But his father had wanted another child, and when Jungkook was born, a beautiful baby boy, he was even more thrilled. She, not so much. She made his life a living hell. Jungkook's never had friends besides his personal advisor, Namjoon, and maybe that stable boy he'd kissed once or twice before he was hung for stealing.

The amount of work he does is insane, even for a crown prince, and it's all his mother's doing. She pushes extra classes, more work, more meetings, and more studying. Fills his days with work, work, work, study, study, study, work, work, work, repeat, so that he doesn't have time to do anything else. No playing with the friends he never made, no relaxing in the hot springs nor the gardens. Nothing. He can't even eat what he likes, she has him on some bullshit bland diet that eliminates sweets, diaries, and alcohol unless stated otherwise by herself.

He hasn't had something other than rice, boiled spinach, and fish in nearly a month.

Shoving the fantasies of his mother croaking, and any other pleasant (or unpleasant) thoughts to the back of his mind, for now, he continues this horribly dull game of counting as he wanders the castle.

The amount of paintings portraying his mother is frightening, so he chooses something else. Painting without his mother.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Oh! Look, how cute, a portrait of his younger brother, still in his diapers, and the hounds as puppies. _Don't you just wanna squish their little vicious, flesh-eating faces~_

He loves the hounds, actually. They're meant to guard the castle, keep outsiders out, eat the faces off of intruders smart enough to bypass guards and the daunting mote beneath them. And boy, do they take their jobs seriously. The amount of times he'd heard an overzealous maid try and pet them when they're sleeping, only to have their hand bitten off, is surprisingly high. You'd think that one time would let everyone know, _don't touch them. They're vicious little beings with a taste for blood,_ but apparently not.

The hounds make an exception for him and Junghyun, though. They were practically raised by them, aside from the handlers that taught them to be so aggressive and guard-dog worthy.

They're about as harmless as a geriatric person without their teeth in cloth diapers when they're around the two boys. They roll over, begging to be pet, lick and cuddle with them. They sometimes like to play fetch with things, admittedly their favorite being dead ferrets and squirrels. And when it's not too cold out and in the summertime they like to play in the pounds outside, chasing after the koi and turtles.

They're great fun and he loves to snatch a few from their room, dubbed "Hellhound layer" by castle staff, and cuddle up with them at night.

He was so lost in thought that he slipped down a staircase he never noticed before, and all the way down. The stairs were wet, and when he opened his eyes again he finds himself face to face with a startled maid and a pale of soapy water. Well, that explains the wet stairs, he supposes.

"Um, sorry," He hesitantly starts and the woman positively screams. She jumps up and away from him, dripping sponge in hand and clutched to her chest. She nearly knocked over her pale in her haste to get away.

"P-prince Jungkook! I-I'm- please forgive me! I should have taken more care to ensure your safety, but I didn't and you've fallen because of it! It won't happen again, I promise, just please don't hang me!" The maid scrambles, bowing down so low his own back hurts just looking at it. She's got her eyes squeezed tightly and her hands quiver.

Jungkook rushes to assure her she did nothing wrong, that he was the one who wasn't paying attention, and that she can have the rest of the day off if she pleases. She scurries off, thanking him tearfully and spewing more apologies and promises to take better care next time, before disappearing behind a door he assumes is the maids' shared quarters.

Jungkook's never been down here before, he realizes with mild interest. Why would he, these are clearly the lower levels meant for servants and the like, someplace he clearly does not belong and, until just a few seconds ago, had no need to come down here.

He decides he has nothing better to do, Junghyun is away with his tutors on some trip meant to help him learn about nature and his mother is spending a suspicious amount of time behind closed doors.

He doesn't wish to think of what she may be up to. Probably figuring out ways to make his life worse, possibly picking up voodoo.

He strolls through the halls leisurely, smiling stiffly and waving to the servants that stop and gawk at him, and trying his best not to look too disgusted by the... Aroma. The servants quarters are underground, not as deep as the dungeons but only a tiny bit above them, thus meaning there aren't any windows.

And no windows means no way to air the rooms out. Which means this place has a stale, dusty, dirty aroma, kind of ironic with a bunch of maids living down here, he thinks as he tries to breathe through his mouth.

 _Oh god, that's even worse. Ew, I think I can taste the stench of dirty undergarments, oh gods this is too much- abort, abort!_

Curiously satisfied, he scurries up the next flight of stares he can find and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds open windows and fresh, spring air. He slips out of his jacket which had gotten soaked from his little fall and lays it on the windowsill to dry. A servant will probably find it and return it, cleaned and dried, later.

Sniffing deeply, he finds something else, something even more pleasant than the smell of rain and wildflowers.

Jungkook follows the sweet aroma, his mouth salivating the closer he gets, and somehow finds himself in the kitchens; another place he hasn't been to since he was a young boy.

Servants and cooks ran around getting dinner prepared along with random jobs here and there. The room smelled delicious, filled with all the good, delicious foods he wasn't allowed to have, but there was one that stood out from the rest. That sweet, mouth-watering scent he'd followed here. It was his favorite dessert, he'd recognize that smell anywhere. He licks his lips before ultimately deciding to follow the sweet aroma.

No one seemed to notice the young prince as he slipped inside, walking along the walls as if it helped hide him, and made his way around the room stopping only to swipe a sweet roll or two.

 _How do they not notice their prince? How do they not notice their future king as he walks around with the commoners?_

He thinks as he chews the delicious, and most importantly not vegan and very much sugar-filled, bread slowly. It doesn't bother him, though, they're all in a frenzy to get dinner ready in time for the queen and her sons. His father was away on business, but if he were here, they'd have to cook twice as much and prepare even more meals for Suransang. He hopes they like the small break.

A baker was especially busy making thousands of deserts; cakes, loaves of sweet bread, rolls, and various other treats such as songpyeon, yakshik, and bakkumi, trying to get them all finished for dinner in the next three hours. Jungkook watched him run around, grabbing this and that and bringing it back to the table where he was decorating a giant chocolate cake with delicate roses.

He had his brown hair falling into his eyes beneath his cute little baker's hat as he began piping flowers onto the cake with various colored frostings, his tongue poking out as he concentrated.

Jungkook studied his, rather handsome, face. Soft to the touch looking skin, a healthy golden glow to it reminiscent of honey. Plush, red lips like rose petals and a cute little collection of moles; like his very own constellation. He can see one on his nose, his bottom lip and left cheek. From this angle, he can also see one on his right eye, right in there by his waterline and curled lashes. One mono and one double lid, and sparkling brown eyes.

Jungkook never knew he could be so poetic, nor so descriptive, but damn does this man belong in the world of art and gods. He's like that Greek goddess he'd read about, Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love. There was more, but he's too enthralled to recall just what the goddess was capable of at the moment.

It'll come to him later at night when he's trying to sleep, he bets.

Jungkook watched as the baker sighed, finally satisfied with his work, and stepped back to appreciate it better. Gently sucking his fingertips clean, not leaving a drop of the icing on them, he then carefully carries the cake and set it on a different counter, one filled with other completed treats, and Jungkook watched as he got more flour, yeast, and other things to make bread.

He passed the rolls that Jungkook had stolen two from and sighed loudly. "Alright! Who ate two of my rolls? Huh? I'm looking at you, Hyungsik." He states boldly pointing a spatula towards a heavy-set, and frankly scary looking, man that was stirring something in a pot. The man, Hyungsik, glared at Baker Boy, clearly not amused. "Are you sure? I mean come oooonnnn. It wouldn't be the first time judging by your looks, amiright big guy?" Hyungsik practically growls at Baker Boy, who puts his hands up in surrender, laughing.

"Alright, Alright, I believe you... But if not Hyungsik, then who?" Baker Boy looks around, tapping his fingers against his chin as he looks at everyone with scrutinizing eyes.

"Um, I was the one who took some of the rolls," Jungkook pipes up, voice quiet over the bustle of the kitchen but he must have heard because the next thing he knows, Baker Boy whirls around to meet Jungkook's gaze.

Baker Boy whistles, looking him up and down. He disregards the comment about the rolls, the little fiasco all forgotten at the moment. "You're far too fancy to be a kitchen worker, or any worker really, so you have to be... Maybe... Noblemen? Perhaps a Duke?" He asks, leaning casually against the countertop and giving Jungkook a smile. It was warm, bright, and beautiful, much like the man himself, despite being a bit odd. It was like a rectangle, his smile, but it seemed to fit him perfectly.

 _How does he not know what his own Prince looks like? How does he not know how his future king. And a duke? DUKE? Would a duke be able to afford clothing as fine as mine? I think not! I ought to slap him for speaking so casually to me, AND for assuming my rank be as low as a duke-_

But then something washes over him, and he glances down at his clothes. He's dressed in only a white shirt, the sleeves long and billowing, cinched at the wrists with ties normally hidden beneath his finer layers. The bottom was tucked into a pair of black pants and a golden sash that shows off his waist. He can see now, without his crown or royal colors to help, that he could be mistaken for someone below him.

Besides, he hadn't been serious about punishing this beauty before him, that's more his mother's style (that vile creature, he thinks in the very deepest, the darkest crevice of his mind.).

Jungkook smiles and shakes his head, ready to correct him when Baker Boy (it's tiring to refer to him as 'baker boy', so he's concluded 'BB' will suffice for now. At least until he can get this gem's name) interrupts him easily, looking Jungkook up and down as he speaks, "I mean your clothes are very fine,"

 _Yes, he supposes they are,_ "And you do look rather proper," _well, I'd certainly hope so, I am the prince, after all,_ he thinks as he watches the baker tap his chin in thought.

"So you'd have to be either a duke or something higher," _higher, yes. Much, much higher_ , "But we all know our prince is far too busy with god knows what to be down in here. And even if he wasn't busy with, I don't know, looking in the mirror and admiring his face or something, he would never come down here and talk with us commoners." BB says that last part with bitter malice, surprising Jungkook slightly. But, that was beside the point, BB had basically said Jungkook was a spoiled, narcissistic, and basically useless prince. It wasn't said directly, but it was heavily implied, Jungkook can feel it. Jungkook shouldn't let him get away with this, no matter how forgiving and lenient he is with servants. Jungkook-

Jungkook wasn't particularly upset by this, and he is rather bored, so he decided to let it slide this once. That and he wanted to see how long it took BB to find out who he was. His face was plastered around the halls, not nearly as much as his mother, but he definitely had an impressive number of portraits.

"Yeah, I'm a Duke or something higher..." Jungkook finally spoke up again, and BB nodded, squinting at him. Assessing him.

The prince felt oddly warm beneath his gaze, a pleasant feeling that made his fingers tingle and his heart rate quicken. "Hmm... Are you a prince, perhaps?" Jungkook smirked, maybe he finally caught on. "OH! I know who you are!" About time, "You're the prince-" Yes, Yes I am-

"-s cousin!." yes, that's right! I am- wait, I'm-I'm who's cousin?

"Yeah! You're Prince Jungkook's cousin! Prince of wherever you're from! What on earth are you doing down here?" BB asks, suddenly excited.

He truly thought he'd figured out who Jungkook was. Swallowing, Jungkook contemplated telling him just who he really was, but then he thought back to the malice in the boy's voice when he spoke of the crown prince earlier, and decided against it. Baker Boy would surely turn sour once he knew just whom he was truly talking to, and Jungkook really didn't want that. He wanted to keep this man's attention on him as long as he'll give it, wanted to get closer and get to know him better.

He can't do that as Jeon Jungkook, crown Prince of Jusan. He had to be Park Jimin, prince of Pageu.

So, he played along, even if he got a sick feeling at lying to this man... But surely it wouldn't hurt anyone, right? He'll tell him at the end of the day, he assures himself.

"I was bored," Jungkook said simply and BB nods, boxy smile coming to form on his face.

"Well, I'm almost finished here if you'd like to wait, I could show you around. I know some great places and I know how to have a good time." Baker Boy says, and Jungkook makes a face.

"I'm not so sure-"

"Aw come on! It'll be good for you! You and all your princely duties, I'm sure you don't get much time to just relax and have fun! I promise I don't bite," Baker Boy says, winking at Jungkook, who swears he heard him mutter something along the lines of "Unless you want me to," under his breath, but when he asked the baker denied saying anything, so he could've imagined it.

Jungkook hesitated for a moment before he shrugged again saying, "I mean I guess I don't really have anything else to do at the moment,"

Turns out Jungkook didn't really have anything else to do at the moment, for four more days.

He hadn't meant to let it go this far, he really hadn't, but Baker Boy treated him differently than everyone else, and the prince was having so much fun and his mother was still ignoring him as she... Did whatever it was she does with whomever she wishes so Jungkook was still on break from his duties, classes, and forced blind dates.

Because of this, he would spend practically every spare second with Baker Boy, who he learned was called Taehyung. He would hang out in the kitchens while Taehyung worked, getting to eat the delicious treat that brought him to the angel in the first place, Yakgwa, leaving his fingers sticky with honey and a sweet after taste. He would play and do dumb, normal stuff with him when the baker wasn't working, either.

The weird thing is, Taehyung still hadn't noticed Jungkook was the Prince, and if any of the servants or kitchen staff did, Jungkook would put a finger to his lips, the universal gesture to shut up, so they couldn't tell the clueless boy. He liked the freedom he had with Taehyung and knew if he found out about who Jungkook truly is, a lot of that freedom would be gone.

He knew he needed to tell him eventually, that it wasn't right to keep this from him, but every day it seemed harder and harder to tell him. The smiles, the teasing remarks, and lingering touches, would he still give them once he found out Jungkook isn't who he thought he is? Jungkook wasn't sure, and he was feeling a bit cowardly when he admitted he was afraid to find out himself.

Taehyung and Jungkook were sitting on the ledge of a window, legs dangling over the edge and if they were to slip, or fall, they would most definitely break some bones. It should scare him, a least a little, to be so close to possible death but he finds himself relishing in the feeling instead. He can kick his feet and feel like he's floating and the spring breeze is warm and comforting, just like the body pressed close to his own.

Taehyung passed him more yakgwa, and he bites into the golden flaky, sticky sweetness with a hum. The subtle ginger and the crunch pine nuts on top just tie it all together so wonderfully, he decides as he devours the whole thing. He's passed two more with a soft chuckle, too soft as if it were filled with adoration.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to go into space?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook wanted to snort because really, What an absurd question.

"No. How would we manage? Use a giant catapult and chuck people out of the stratosphere? I doubt they'd survive long enough to even appreciate the view..." There a second of silence, Taehyung chewing the sticky treat slowly, looking out at the grounds below. There was a family of swans on the lake, he notes lazily. "Why? Do you think we will?" Jungkook asked, picking up his yakgwa from the pile on his lap and plopping it into his mouth, letting out an appreciative moan.

They were just so good, why were they so good?

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean It would be cool. Imagine it, flying up into space, exploring the unknown, maybe even walking on a planet! It all sounds so amazing..." Taehyung replied, snatching candy from Jungkook's pile and stuffing it in his mouth before Jungkook could protest. Jungkook playfully shoved him with his shoulder, smiling.

His chest was filled with this warm, happy feeling that he hasn't felt before, but every time he reaches out to it, it's like it's gone. Hiding from him. Dancing just out of reach and taunting him until he can figure out what it is himself.

"Tae, don't you think that's a little unrealistic? I mean how on earth is someone going to manage to fly to space? Much less walk on a planet?" Jungkook asked, and BB shrugged.

"Yew neva know, wha cof hawpennnn!" Taehyung chirped happily around his mouthful of candy, and Jungkook makes a face. He ignores Jungkook's scolding for being so rude ("It's not only rude," Jungkook cried, watching in horror as Taehyung smeared the sticky honey all over his face. "it's kind of gross, too!" Taehyung just raises an eyebrow, teasing and speaks around his mouthful once again, "mhat's groff?").

Taehyung thankfully ceases his teasing and swallows before continuing,

"I mean imagine it.. Walking on, say, the moon! I know it's most likely never going to happen, but come on, you can't say it doesn't sound cool!"

When Jungkook looks over at him, the way Taehyung stared up at the moon, visible even during the afternoon today, with those sparkling chocolate eyes, he feels that tingling, warm sensation in his chest again. This time, he doesn't try to search for it, try and understand it, he just relishes in the feeling.

When Taehyung feels his gaze and turns towards him, a questioning smile on his beautiful, tanned face and the feeling intensifies, Jungkook has a sneaking sensation he just might know what that feeling is.

But that's for another day, he thinks and shoots the baker a smile in return before forcibly shoving a big handful of the candy into his mouth, cheeks puffing up like a bunny, and feels proud when he causes laughter to bubble up from Taehyung's throat.

Yeah, he can ponder on this new feeling some other time, he decides. For now, he'll just let it be.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It's been about a week and a half since his blooming friendship with Taehyung, and he's feeling guilty and guiltier as the days go by and he doesn't tell Taehyung his secret.

Right now, they're in the gardens and the sun is bound to set soon, but they could care less. Taehyung pulls Jungkook, _pulls Jimin_ , by the hand through the winding maze with a giggle.

God, Jungkook loves that giggle, loves everything about Taehyung. Probably likes Taehyung himself, a bit too much. He doesn't think on that particular insight for too long, not ready to face it. Too afraid to.

"Come on, Jiminie!" He squeals as he turns a corner, letting out a laugh when it's a dead end. Jungkook pretends his heart doesn't plummet to the ground at the name, pretends to, but it still does.

Biting back a bitter sigh, he drags Taehyung around a different corner, coming up to a fork in the bushes. He tugs the baker to the right side and lets out a weak chuckle when they come to another dead end, but this time there's a bench to sit on and a little alcove with hanging lavender. It's pretty, like Taehyung, and he drags them over to it.

"Wah, it's so beautiful," Taehyung comments quietly as he reaches up to touch one of the hanging purple flowers, delicate, slender fingers touching equally delicate petals.

Jungkook's heart rate spikes when Taehyung turns his eyes towards him, his usual blinding smile has gotten softer now, and that makes the tingling and butterflies to come back full-force.

Shit, he really has it bad, huh? He thinks, finally accepting that he may be, possibly, _perhaps_ living with a tiny (big) crush on the baker.

"Oh look, 'minie! The sun is setting!" He drags Jungkook away from the alcove, and his tiny (big) epiphany, and over towards the bench. He plops down on the bench, pulling Jungkook down with him, and cranes his neck to look up at the sunset over the hedges in front of them.

The sky is melting into a painting of pinks, oranges, reds and at the top blues and purples. It's beautiful, and he decides this is his chance to tell Taehyung.

"Listen, um, Taehyung, I have to tell you something,"

"Hey, Jimin, can I ask you something silly?"

They both pause surprised the other spoke at the same time as them, and then chuckle.

"You go first," Jungkook urges, palms sweaty and heart rate quickening. He licks his lips nervously as Taehyung asks him something silly, absurd, like if he believes there are rabbits on the moon like the stories say, and if plants can feel things like we do. But then, he asks in a softer voice, less sure of himself, "When are you going back, Jimin?"

"Back? Back where?" Jungkook asks, brows drawn in as he looks over at the baker who's stubbornly staring at the darkening sky.

"Back to Paseu, of course. You can't stay here forever, surely... Can you?" Taehyung's eyes are sparkling, and the sunset basks him in a pink glow. it's beautiful. _He's beautiful._

And he's going to hate him. Hate him for lying to him for so long, for lying to him at all.

Jungkook doesn't blame him, he sort of hates himself too, right now. Because this is going to be so, so hard to say.

"About that, Taehyung, I haven't been entirely truthful with you," Jungkook says with a wince, and now it's his turn to stubbornly stare at the sky. The sun has set completely now, and the sky seems to thrum as it darkens. He keeps his eyes peeled for a star so that he can wish on it.

He really needs a wish right now.

"Wha-what do you mean? Jimin?"

 _That fucking name,_ Jungkook curses in his brain.

"That's just it, Taehyung... I, I'm not Jimin." He begins and pretends not to notice Taehyung stiffen beside him, not to notice the subtle way he shifts a bit farther down the bench.

Pretends, pretends, pretends. He's been doing a lot of that recently.

"I've wanted to tell you, and I hadn't meant to lie to you for so long, but I just. I was worried you'd hate me and leave and you're my only friend and I was just-" He takes a deep breath, eyes catching the first star he sees tonight. He chants "starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may wish I might get this wish, I wish tonight." In his head before silently wishing for everything to be alright. "I was scared and cowardly." He finishes, and he knows he's dancing around the topic, beating around the bush as they say, but he can't help it. He rambles when he's nervous, and he's so nervous right now.

"Who-who are you?" Taehyung's soft, quiet voice startles him and he closes his eyes, tight.

"I'm Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook," He whispers just as quietly and his voice shakes but neither comment on it.

Taehyung sucks in a sharp breath and stands up. He's pacing around the bench when Jungkook opens his eyes, and he cringes when he sees tears form in the baker's chocolate irises.

"You- the whole time I-" Taehyung's voice is as shaky and broken as Jungkook feels, and it prompts the prince to speak-

"I'm so sorry, it's just the first day I thought it was funny you didn't recognize me so I played along but then your hatred for me became less funny and more daunting as the day went on and I didn't want you to hate me, so I kept pretending to be Jimin but then one day turned into four and four into a week and I was in too deep and I cared for you too much and I was just-" Jungkook looks away when those beautiful, haunting eyes snap up to glare at him. He doesn't want to see the pain and hurt he's caused, the hatred. "I'm sorry." He finishes weakly, kicking at a pebble on the ground.

It's quiet for many moments, the sky now completely dark, the crickets chirping the only sound. Taehyung takes a shuddering breath, before walking over and hitting Jungkook over the head.

The prince was so shocked, he nearly fell over but managed to just barely catch himself on the concrete bench. "I deserved that," He says with wide eyes as Taehyung steps around the bench and closer to him.

He doesn't try to stop the baker when he hits his chest repeatedly, nor does he fight back. He deserves this, he thinks.

"You stupid, stupid boy." Taehyung sniffles, tears falling like diamonds from those pretty, pretty eyes. "You stupid, idiotic boy. You made me feel things for you. Made me think you were going to leave me behind, with all stupid, foolish fantasies and wants."

Wait, what?

"Taehyung, what?" Jungkook whispers, hands grabbing the other's wrists, ceasing the hitting just for a moment. He's so confused, it almost sounds as if,

"I care for you, you big, lying, blundering idiot!" Taehyung whispers hoarsely, hands slipping out of Jungkook's hold to wrap around his neck. Hesitant, unsure, searching. Jungkook places his own hands on his hips, relief flooding his system and the fear washed away by a giddy, warm feeling.

Like. His brain supports, like him so much.

"I like you, so much, Taehyung... But, aren't you mad at me?"

"A little, but I'm mostly relieved I can do this without worry of you leaving me behind," Taehyung whispers and leans in to brush his lips against Jungkook's. The prince has only done this a grand total of, maybe six times with that stable boy, back when he was teen and questioning his sexuality.

Taehyung doesn't kiss him, just brushes his lips carefully, like a whisper, and looks up into his eyes.

Jusan is one of the only kingdoms known to have fireflies around here, and tonight is no exception. The little bugs flicker all around them, illuminating the bushes alongside the moonlight.

It's like something out of those silly fairy tales Taehyung loves so much, picture perfect, really. "Can I kiss you?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook gulps. He should say no, he needs to, but he doesn't think he can. He tries his best.

"We shouldn't," He croaks, fingers gripping Taehyung's slender waist tighter.

"Why not?" The baker whispers lashes fluttering cutely and fuck, he has cute little freckles, too. God have mercy on him.

"I'm the prince, Taehyung. I can't be with you." He pleads, trying to be the voice of reason but it's just so hard when Taehyung wets his rose petal lips, making them shiny and prettier. If that's even possible.

"Can't or don't want to?" His voice has taken a defensive tone, one Jungkook knows all too well.

"Can't, Taehyung. You're a man, I'm a man. They won't understand, they'll try and hurt us. And, to add fuel to that enormous fire, you're a commoner. A baker, Taehyung, I'm a royal. Even if they accepted us for being gay, they'd never accept us being together." Jungkook's words ring harsh and true, but neither seems to care too much. Liking someone does strange things to you.

"We'll be careful. Even if we have to hide, I want to be with you, Jungkook. I like you, so, so much. You like me too, right?" Taehyung's eyes are wide and searching, and how could Jungkook ever even pretend he didn't feel some sort of way for this boy. He's not going to lie or pretend, anymore. Not with Taehyung, he decides.

"Of _course_." He says with such confidence Taehyung feels giddy and shy, "So, so much. More than I've ever liked anyone or anything, I think," He mutters the last bit and it's frightening just how true the words are. Taehyung's eyes go soft at the confession, and he smiles a little bit, relieved and touched.

"So, can I kiss you?" Taehyung asks quietly and his voice sounds so good right now, all low, quiet and deep. It sends chills of anticipation down his spine and he can't deny it again. The prince nods, doe eyes blinking nervously.

When those plush, rose tinted lips touch his, Jungkook's sure he blacks out for just a moment. It's like the world slows down around him and all there is, is Taehyung and himself. Just the two of them, no one else, no labels or rules, no 'commoner' or 'royal', just, them.

Jungkook thinks he likes this, likes being just them, together. He pulls Taehyung closer and smiles against his lips.

 _Yeah, this is nice._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Taehyung and Jungkook get much closer over the next few weeks. It's filled with stolen glances in hallways, chaste kisses behind curtains and in alcoves. They go back to that place in the maze, drawing a map from the window of Jungkook's room, the only room with a clear a view of the maze, and at night they sneak out to kiss, talk, and sometimes eat treats Taehyung's made.

Tonight they're in Jungkook's room, though, Taehyung snuck in late at night during guard shift. They're snuggled up on the prince's floor Jungkook's fur blanket wrapped around them as they sit before the fire. Despite being early spring, it still gets cold outside, bone-chilling lose a toe kind of cold, but Taehyung insisted on having the window open for some reason.

Taehyung's laid down between the prince's legs, back pressed to his chest and their hands intertwined on his thigh. The baker uses his other hand to mess with Jungkook's fingers as if they're something precious and special.

"What's going to happen?" Taehyung prompts, breaking the silence, and Jungkook peers down at his head. His hair is fluffy and has some flour in it, chuckling, the prince moves to shake it out. He absently rakes his fingers through the silky locks as he ponders what Taehyung means.

Taehyung hums when the fingers scratch at his scalp, leaning into the touch and whining when he pulls away, only stopping when Jungkook starts scratching and petting again.

"What do you mean?" Jungkook whispers, the quiet of the room almost suffocating (but in a nice way) and forcing him to be quiet, as well.

"To us. The world. The war," The baker responds in a breath, eyes staring straight into the fire and unblinking. Jungkook nibbles on his lip nervously, almost tempted to turn the boy around in his hold but he hadn't wanted to break the comfortable atmosphere.

"What war? There's no war, Tae," Jungkook responds instead, eyes tracing the plethora of moles on the honey skin he can see peeking out from beneath his shirt and blanket.

"Maybe not yet, but soon. You've heard the whispers, the rumors. Your own father is away because of them, Jungkook. Surely you can't pretend _something_ isn't going on..." Taehyung reasons and Jungkook doesn't deny it.

Something is going on, with his mother, with them, with his father and with the whispers and rumors. Something's going on with the whole country.

But Jungkook's being kept in the dark. Deliberately. By everyone around him, and it's frustrating to no end because isn't he meant to rule this damned country when he's older?! Why is it that they're sheltering him from this, hiding and lying and giving him breaks?! He hasn't had a break since he was maybe seven!

But he doesn't say any of that, instead, he responds with "We're going to be fine," he says jumping back to the first question. Taehyung doesn't comment on how he avoided his last one, and he's thankful for that. "We're going to cuddle, and kiss, and hold hands. Eat candy and play until I have to go back to my duties, but then we'll just have to get crafty with meeting up." He shrugs, ceasing Taehyung's nervous fiddling with his fingertips to instead interlock their hands together.

"And the world, who knows, but you're in it so it can't be too bad. I mean, if you're here then that must mean angels are walkin' among men, no? Seems pretty ideal to me," Taehyung giggles weakly, turning around in his hold but he doesn't meet his eyes. Instead, the baker stares at his chest instead. "Hey, talk to me, what's wrong? Why the sudden concern, love?" He whispers as his fingers curl under his chin, gently lifting the baker's head up to look at him.

Taehyung nibbles on his bottom lip and Jungkook gently thumbs at it until he stops. The baker ends up breaking eye contact to look at his fur blanket now discarded on the ground. His fingers mess with it.

A shrug. "I 'unno... I guess I'm just worried, you know? Like what if there really is going to be a war, and then you'll have to leave, and you'll get hurt and I'll be all alone and die of heartbreak or something." He's talking casually, but the prince can see just how much this upsets and worried him. It's written in the way his eyebrows furrowed, the way his lip looks red and bloodied from all his nervous nibbling. His eyes are downcast but they're ridden with anxiety and uncertainty.

"I would never leave you, Taehyung. Even if I did have to go, I'd force myself to survive and endure just so I can come back to you." Jungkook promises, but he can see it does little to ease the worry. "I love you, and those are all hypothetical, let's not worry for something we aren't sure is certain. Let's worry, for now, this very moment."

"I love you too," Taehyung mutters, finally looking back up at him with a tiny flush. "Can we worry for now on the bed? I'm cold and feeling needy," He chuckles weakly but Jungkook just nods and lifts the boy up. The baker lets out a startled yelp, hands scurrying to find leverage on his shoulders and he wraps his legs around his waist.

Jungkook's suddenly glad for all his hard training sessions, all the weight they had him pull and lift because he can now carry a full-grown, albeit thin and tiny, man with ease. Jungkook doesn't miss the way Taehyung's pupils dilate, the way he wets his lips and shifts his hips a little.

He stores that little tidbit of information in his brain for later, promising to come back to it when he's alone or, even better, with the boy intimately, but right now he wants to just cuddle and snuggle the sweetest boy he knows.

He leans in to peck the baker's lips sweetly before laying him on the silk sheets. Taehyung rolls around on them, marveling at how soft they are, and he walks back to grab the heavy, thick fur blanket. The fire is dying down but he'd asked his maids, and Namjoon, to leave him be for the rest of the night. He didn't want any interruptions or unwanted eyes prying into his lo- _like-like_ life (God, he feels like he's fourteen again and asking if that stable boy, _like-liked_ him enough to try kissing).

When he turns back around Taehyung has inched himself, much like a worm, around the bed and struggled underneath the covers until only a tiny tuft of hair can be seen. With a soft smile, he throws the blanket over the lump and slips in beside the boy he _like-likes_ very much.

He snuggles down deep until he's underneath the covers with him, and he can't really see Taehyung very well, but he can make out his lips and eyes, which is enough.

"Want to stay the night?" He whispers to Taehyung's hair, the baker had smiled cutely at him and all but thrown himself on the prince, legs intertwining his own and head tucked beneath his chin. The brunette played with the drawstring on his nightshirt, looking very shy.

"Can I?" He whispers back, breath fanning against the royal's clavicle and it's so warm and he's so warm and god, he _like-like-likes_ this boy _very, very, very_ much.

"Of course," He smiles into those soft locks that smell like strawberries and candies. He loves the way Taehyung smells, he smells like home to him, which is surprising because he has never felt at home here.

Maybe with his six-year-old brother, Junghyun, but this is different, he thinks. A different home, one he can feel safe and let his guard down around.

"You'll have to leave early, though, during guard shift if you want to be unseen." He continues, and Taehyung hums tiredly. He pushes back just enough to look up at him and kiss him long, deep, and sweetly.

They separate only when Taehyung has to let out a particularly impressive yawn. "I think it's time to sleep, Tae," He murmurs softly around a smile, one that only widens when the baker looks up sleepily and pouts. "Don't wanna, I wanna kiss," He sluggishly, and adorable, might Jungkook add, pushes his lips out and goes into kissing him.

Only to miss and plant a big, kind of sloppy, kiss to Jungkook's chin. The prince bursts out into quiet giggles and so does the baker, who apologizes and relents that he was indeed sleepy. Jungkook presses a chaste but sweet peck to his lips and tugs him into a tight embrace.

There, they fall asleep curled around one another and being lulled by their combined heartbeats.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jungkook's woken up by a loud bang on the door, and then someone barging in. He rubs at his sleep-filled eyes, blinking up at Kim Namjoon, his personal adviser, the makeshift butler of sorts, and probably the closest thing to a friend he has. He's very confused because normally, and by normally he means always, you have to knock and wait to be let in _any_ royal chambers. He doesn't quite get why the man would just burst in like that unannounced, but he's too tired and drowsy to really question it fully.

"Hyung? What are you doing, what time is it?" He looks up and over at the windows and is shocked to see the sun hasn't even properly risen yet. "Why are you here so early?" He asks and turns back to the elder but Namjoon was just gawking at his bed. Confused, he turns and lets out a startled yelp when he sees Taehyung's still asleep beside him. Of course, he would be, guard shift isn't until six-am, he still had around two hours of good sleep before he had to leave.

At his squawk of surprise, the baker stirs before slowly blinking an eye open. Once he wakes up enough he gives Jungkook a soft, happy smile. "Hey," He croaks and god, his voice is even deeper, huskier and _sexier_ in the mornings, _Lord have mercy on my dick a prince can only take so much sexual attraction to one being my god._

His sleep shirt, one he borrowed from Jungkook because his other was covered in chocolate and flour, has slipped off one shoulder to reveal his collarbones, and god they're such pretty collarbones, _he's so pretty._

Jungkook forces himself out of the never-ending, winding hole that's called ' _Taehyung appreciation_ ' and licks his lips. He nervously gestures towards his adviser, who was still slack-jawed and rooted to the floor. He'd dropped a scroll or two in his shock and they rolled around until hitting a chair leg and just lay there.

"What? What is it?" Taehyung mutters groggily as he blinks sleepily and turns in the direction of Jungkook's outstretched finger. "Oh shit!" The baker curses and scrambled to cover himself up.

"J-Jungkook, what is the meaning of this?" Namjoon whispers, but when he looks at Jungkook there isn't any disgust or rage like he'd expected, instead, there was just genuine confusion. Why, was there a man in his bed? Why was there _anyone_ in his bed?

"Um, this is Taehyung, my um," He flounders, not sure what to call the boy but Taehyung pipes up beneath the covers softly, "Boyfriend."

"Y-yeah, my boyfriend." Jungkook swallows the giddy feeling he gets at calling Taehyung his boyfriend and covertly grabs said boyfriend's hand underneath the covers and squeezes.

Taehyung squeezes back gently, eyes blinking up at Namjoon.

 _I'm holding my_ boyfriend's _hand oh my god, I have a boyfriend oh my god-_

"R-right. Okay, we'll need to discuss this later, right now there's no time. You have to get up and get dressed, there's been an emergency council meeting, my prince."

"Emergency council meeting? Whatever for?" He questions as he tumbles from his sheets in his haste. He scrambles towards his wardrobe and throws on the first things he can get a hold of.

"Um, I'm not allowed to speak of said matters around... Bakers, my lord," He says eyeing the ruined baker apron, hat, and shirt that Taehyung had stripped and traded out for the loose fitting briefs and shirt.

Jungkook glares at Namjoon, who shrugs as if to say, _"well, am I lying?"_ and turns around. He hands Jungkook his crown, and the prince begrudgingly takes it. Heavy, gaudy thing. He hates it but he has to wear it to official settings such as council meetings and balls, things such as that.

Taehyung blushes but nods in understanding. "Go on, I'll leave here at guard shift and we'll see each other later, okay?"

Jungkook, still not convinced, rushes over and pecks his lips despite Namjoon being right there. The elder shuffles a bit before he kindly looks the other way, only clearing his throat after they've kissed for longer than strictly necessary.

"Right, I'll see you later," He promises and leaves with Namjoon, still fixing the sash around his waist and his crown nearly toppling off his head.

"Namjoon, what's this really about?" Jungkook whispered as he caught the falling crown before it could land, still racing through the halls with his adviser.

A deep, tired, heaving sigh.

"War, Jungkook."

A pin drop in the distance so loud his ears rang.

"This is about war."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 _Chapter one, fin._

 ** _Glossary:_**

 ** _Yakgwa_ (약과)-**

(Honey Pastry)

 _This sweet pastry is made into layers, deep-fried and soaked in a rich ginger and honey syrup_

 _(I like to think of it as Korean Baklava hehe)_

 ** _Songpyeon_ (송편)**

 _Songpyeon is a traditional Korean food made of rice powder. It is a type of tteok, small rice cakes, traditionally eaten during the Korean autumn harvest festival, Chuseok. It became a popular symbol of traditional Korean culture._

 ** _Bukkumi (Pan-fried Rice Cake Dumplings with Sweet Red Beans)-_**

 _These rice cake dumplings are stuffed with sweet red bean paste and then lightly pan-fried in oil to create a crispy crust with a soft, chewy inside. For a more festive look, they used to decorate them with fresh edible flowers or leaves._

 ** _Surasang (royal table)-_**

 _Surasang was what they referred to the King's table as._ _Surasang, or royal table, should be served with three tables and a hotpot. The largest round table at the right upper corner is the main table which contains the main bowl, soups, and stews, dishes, side dishes, and fermented stored dishes. The small round table at the left upper corner contains red Sura, Gomtang or thick meat broth, dessert, tea, empty dishes, and bowls. This table is also used to store the covers of bowls and dishes used in the main table. The rectangular table in the right lower corner contains eggs, sesame oil, various raw vegetables, and several sauces. The hotpot at the left lower corner is heated with charcoal, and usually contains Jeongol such as Sinseollo. This also includes the twelve different side dishes always prepared with each meal._

 _Kings generally ate five meals a day as well here's a snippet from my research-_

 _("_ How many meals did the Korean kings have a day? Records indicate that they had five meals a day which was called Surasang, or Royal Table. Early in the morning, they had a small bowl of Juk (gruel), regular breakfast, lunch, dinner and late-night snack or meal (related story on page 11).

Early in the morning the kings also had herb medicinal meal or Mieum (thin rice gruel) instead of Juk, breakfast at around 10 o'clock in the morning, dinner at around 5 in the afternoon and lunch between breakfast and dinner. For the late-night snack, the kings had Yaksik (flavored glutinous rice), Sikhye ('rice punch' or sweet drink made from fermented rice or) and/or milk gruel.")

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! Very happy to be back! So Sorry I went all MIA and stuff, but I'm back for now and I've got more content to share so yaaaayyy~**

 **Chapter 2 will be posted sometime either later tonight or definitely by tomorrow, it's already all written out I just need to edit it here on FF to fit the site's style of formatting a bit better, add in all the italics and what not. Chapter three later this week if all goes to plan, and chapter four the next.**

 **I'm thinking this will be around six chapters, ten at the most (unless I get really inspired, so nothing is certain that's just my main idea/thoughts).**

 **Thank you for stopping by and giving this a read. :)**

 **Comments and favorites breathe life into me. Literally.**

 **Thank you to everyone who stuck by this story for this long and PMed, commented and all that good stuff asking for more content, you're the ones who really kicked me in the butt to get going again! Love you all, purple hearts all around!**

 **Hugs, MC.**

 **This is an unrelated kind of p.s thing- Boy with Luv is such a great song, the whole album is amazing I loved it, but the mv was just so cute I died. Especially at the end where they all yelled "BOY WITH LUV" and smiled I melted right then and there. Also, super excited for SNL tonight and everything that comes with the comeback. Comeback and Award show seasons are my favorites I swear...**

 **That's all~ Bye.**


	2. All though it hadn't happened,

_Chapter Two: All though it hadn't happened, I'm scared that I'll lose you._

A beat of silence; the whole castle still deep asleep beside the odd guard and staff member. And, of course, the council members, Jungkook, Namjoon, and maybe Hoseok.

Hoseok doesn't seem to ever sleep, always hiding in the shadows and sneaking around.

Popping up when you least expect it, like if you wanted to take a piss in the middle of night, but your own toilet has been clogged due to some unfortunate fish dinner, but you have to go pee really badly and can't wait to wake up someone to unclog it so you've sneaked out in only your nightshirt and undergarments with only a candle to light your way, only to nearly set your mother's drapes on fire because Hoseok falls from the ceiling, aforementioned satin drapes wrapped around his body and keeping him suspended like some spider, and you startle so badly you drop the candle.

Ahem, a very specific scenario that has absolutely nothing to do with Jungkook. At all. That never happened to him (it did). Even if it did, he wouldn't scream like a little girl (he did)... Whatever.

Hoseok knows of most, if not all, the secret passageways and does not let that knowledge go to waste. The amount of times Jungkook's been startled in the silence of the library by laughter behind walls, freaked by the faint jingling of bells when there is no one near or the man simply materializing out of thin air (or so it seems) behind him.

He faintly wonders if all court jesters are as creepy, slick and sneaky, secretive but still, despite all that, somehow funny...

But that is not important right now, what is import is;

"A war, Namjoon? Are you certain?" Jungkook whispers, eyes darting suspiciously around the halls they rush down. Prying ears and curious eyes could be anywhere, and this is a delicate topic, he knows.

Namjoon does the same, pulling on Jungkook's elbow to tug him closer to him and speak even quieter. "Yes, we just got word from your father, some rebel army declared war on us. Your father is going to stay down there with Jackson and what armies we've sent while the council decides the best course of action. We'll be sending more troops, of course, but a serious discussion needs to be made. Or rather, serious decisions, need to be made."

Jungkook's heart stops, his palms sweat and his legs threaten to give out. He's trained his whole life for this, yes, in theory, he should be able to do whatever it takes to ensure their country wins this war, but he's still only twenty-one. He's scared.

Scared for his country and people.

Scared for his father, his little brother and their safety. He loves them.

Scared for their 'hellhounds', he loves them too.

But he's mainly scared for Taehyung's safety. Might like him a little more than like-like. And that's almost as scary as the thought of losing him.

Jungkook is on auto-pilot for the majority of the meeting, he makes calculated moves, speaks up when he has a thought or disagrees with something, and listens. He is there, being the prince they need, but at the same time, he's not. He keeps seeing this sparkle from the shadows, swears he can see a grin here and there, too. But that's impossible, this room is locked and guarded. No one outside the council could get it, could they?

"All right. Glad we could reach an agreement, men," General Min Yoongi, the GOA (General of Army) drawls as he closes his book of notes, military actions and the like.

On the table before them were scattered tents, army men and flags. A battle strategy board, not the official one, that one never moves from its spot in the corner by the windows, but a smaller, easier to transport one. Temporary to play around with until they chose a general idea they liked and wanted to take action on.

"play around with" Like war is some extreme game of strategy. An over glorified game of chess, really. That idea makes him sick.

The queen nods, her raven hair, usually so curly and done up so beautifully, was a frizzy mess atop her head. Hastily tied into a knot and her crown was just a smidgen off center. Her robes were rumpled and disarranged. She must have woken up and gotten dressed in a hurry, much like Jungkook, the prince muses.

She's technically in charge at the moment, so to speak, as the King is not present. Otherwise, she would not normally be here, with the councilmen, discussing such topics as war. That was no place for a woman, they'd said.

The king still gets the final say, though, so he will look over their plans down on the battlefield and make any changes, minor or major, as he pleases. This is just something more concrete he can work of off than just "let's all go running into the poppy fields and stab each other." or something.

The queen is quite beautiful, he thinks as the first of morning rays begin to filter in through the windows and bask the room in a pleasant yellow glow.

She was from a far away foreign kingdom that had allied with Jusan during a major war. To further this newfound alliance, they'd offered Jusan their fourth Princess as a bride for Jungkook's father.

Queen Leana has striking blue doe eyes that in a second could turn dark, almost black and menacing. An abundance of curly black locks sat atop her head and usually cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Skin a milky white and free from hardly any freckles or age marks. No scars, either, except one on her elbow where she fell from a tree as a child. Full lips, always painted in a striking red shade and known to form a pout when she wanted something (usually utilized against the King, the only one brave enough to even try and deny her something - not to say that he doesn't give in, in fact, he gives her _everything_ she wishes for in the end).

She was still relatively young, too, being only twenty-three when Jungkook was born, having been sent to live and get married to the king at seventeen. The king is nearly sixty-five, however, and Jungkook sometimes shudders thinking of how awkward and awful it must have been to have been married to someone so much older than she.

She was beautiful but in a cold, dangerous kind of way. Queen Leana was not kind, was not merciful or sweet. She didn't play around, either, and didn't let others try to play her. She was cold, calculating, and a snake if Jungkook's ever seen one. Worst of all, she had no affection towards anyone besides the King, and possibly Junghyun at moments, but Jungkook believes that could be just an act she uses to get her way.

Leana stands up, a ringlet falling from the knot on her head as she looked down to dust off her dress. "I will be on my way now, men. On behalf of the king, I thank you for your hard work and dedication to your country. Now then," She makes a swift and cold exit. Her heels clack and her skirt swishes but all Jungkook can think of is how he's suddenly very hungry.

More men begin to trickle out until it's only Jungkook that remains. Namjoon had left mid-conference to attend to less pressing matters, not really needed in the meeting anyway.

He sits there, staring at the scattered pieces of war on the table, fingers lifting up one of those tiny flags and flick it across the room.

"My oh my, what is it that I spy? Perhaps a handsome prince, all by his lonesome, perhaps not." A twinkling voice, cold and cruel but still warm and playful, makes Jungkook jump nearly two feet in the air.

He swivels in his chair, coming face to face with Hoseok. The jester had his hands on his hips, the little cane with the head of a smaller jester, one painted to look eerily like Hoseok, was stuffed in the back of the leather straps across his chest and waist. His face was painted white and splashed with bright red heart-shaped lips and blush, eyes smeared in blue and red on each lid.

His face was inches away from the prince as he leaned in close, a wicked smile dancing on his painted lips. "Hoseok, my god did you give me a fright," Jungkook gives a weak chuckle, leaning a bit back in his seat.

The bells on the jester's hat jingled as he cocked his head to the side, the smile never slipping even when his eyes darkened dangerously.

"My oh my, what _did_ I spy? Aren't you curious, little prince?" He brought a gloved finger up to boop the prince's nose before twirling around, giggling coldly.

"Wuh-what did you spy, Jester?" He asks in a hoarse whisper, a lump suddenly forming in his throat. Hoseok may be sneaky, and he may be silly, but he knows many things. Knows many secrets, to be precise.

"I spied with my little eye, a secret love affair behind closed doors." The prince's breath hitches and his eyes snap to the jester's, but the elder wasn't looking at him, no, he was stroking the bald head of King Junsoo, his great grandfather's marble statue.

"One would think, this were Versailles, for it seems everything is going awry, that everyone has gone nutty." The jester has left the statue with a kiss to the top of it and proceeded to hop up on the table and began playing with the little troop pieces, when he suddenly burst out in contagious giggles, making the crazy gesture.

"What do you mean, Hoseok?" Jungkook tries to play it cool, but the gleam in the man's eyes makes him feel like he already knows just what he's talking about.

"An eye for an eye, as people say..." He pauses to send a fleet of soldiers flying into the 'battlefield', making exaggerated shooting and lying noises like a child. His legs were swinging off the edge of the table and he hummed a cheerful tune, head turning side to side

"Someone's scheming, someone's scheming! Someone's planning something and I know what it is~" Hoseok sings and Jungkook nibbles on his lips worriedly. "A kingdom, an era, soon to crumble like clay. Doomsday is coming, it's right in our doorway, and she's not one for child's play."

 _She? Who's_ she?

The jester has stopped throwing pieces around and instead has brought the troops around to swarm a single person. He hums and digs around in his jester's suit before pulling out a finger puppet. He slips the cloth crown off the puppet and onto the single person surrounded by thousands of troops. "There, that's a pretty girl~" He coos, straightening the crown on the head with a sweet smile.

"A word of advice, your highness?" Hoseok asks, his voice has changed, taken on a serious and darker tone than his usual aloof and silly one. Jungkook nods, eyes wide as he tries to digest and decipher what all he'd just heard.

"Keep your little eye open, spy with all your might," He winks, tapping his closed eye with those gloved fingers, "Watch yourself in the hallways, look out for unwanted company. Watch yourself even in secret maze archways," He adds, surprising Jungkook as he slowly slips off the table to stand tall again. Suddenly the silly jester outfit that he wears like a second skin seems fake, not appropriate. It seems exactly like what it is: a costume.

"There are eyes and ears everywhere, my prince. Mayday! Mayday! Keep your loved ones close, but keep your enemies closer, as they say. It's easier to keep watch of them, easier to use them... Now I believe I've spoken too much, so I must bid you good-day," Hoseok backs into the shadows once more and there's a faint rumble of something opening and closing before all too soon the jingle of his bells have gone silent, and Jungkook is alone once more.

There is a traitor inside these walls, a _female_ traitor, or so the jester tells. The secret love affair has to be about him and Taehyung, he even mentioned their secret archway in the hedge maze they visit together.

This traitor is well on her way to war, it seems if Hoseok's proclamation of the kingdom soon falling is true.

He runs a hand through his hair and looks over at the table. The cloth crown sits proudly on top of the soldier's head. Picking up the figurine, he turns it over in his hand. The jester had called the thing a girl. Why?

With a heavy sigh, Jungkook pushes himself up and out of his seat. It was going to be a long day, a long couple of days, and he needed to mentally prepare himself for it.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

His mother had called him into her study later that day, declared without a single glance in his direction that his classes were to be renewed with a heavy emphasis on battle-training, history, and strategy-based activities.

Basically, just things to ensure he does well at war. Because that's what's going to happen, eventually. That's what the council decided on, even if it meant leaving the kingdom man-less in terms of royalty.

 _"We're already weakened without the King, but we'll be even more weakened if we do not fight back and just let the prince spend all day laying around. It'll be like we never even tried."_

That's why he's here, in the courtyard currently dueling with his master. The sharp sounds of metal hitting metal and their labored breathing filled the cool afternoon air.

The crown prince startled when a flash of metal enters his peripheral vision and he only just manages to dodge the sword in time and not lose an ear. Then he has to race backward to avoid the slashing motions of the oncoming sword, stumbling blindly along the holes and rocks scattered about.

His stomach, while still protected by his armor, subconsciously sucks itself in until he can feel it concave in itself in an effort to get as far away as possible.

He does not want another nasty scar along his body, especially not his stomach. That just sounds painful.

Jungkook swings his own sword back, and he almost manages a hit, when he suddenly feels his stomach swoop and his world turns on its axis as he trips over a pothole and falls into a puddle of mud.

His opponent was less than merciful as he used this opportunity to swing his sword down with a loud cry.

The prince squawks and brings his own up to block the blow, using both hands to push the blade up, trying to shove the man away as he scurries up onto his knees. He finally managed to push the man over, using all his weight and brings his sword down into the damp earth right next to Jackson's head with a mighty cry.

The prince slips and slides in the mud as he scurries away, doing a little victory dance.

Despite his victory the fact of the matter is Jungkook's head wasn't in the game, they shouldn't have been able to get that close to him. And Jackson doesn't fail to mention it.

"What's up, kid? I nearly got ya at the end there," He comments as he pulls his helmet off and flicks the mud off it. "You're not usually so easy," He winks at Jungkook with a teasing grin but the prince can see the worry in his usually playful eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I was just distracted. Have a lot to think about recently, is all." Jungkook reassures as he begins plucking his own armor off as well, handing them off to the servants on the side to be cleaned. The maids bow before scurrying off in the direction of the servant's quarters, murmuring amongst themselves.

"That's just it, Kook. You can't be distracted in a real fight, no matter how much shit you've got floating in your brain. You're thinking about someone, yeah?" He adds, sliding his leg guards off, lips pushed into a playful pout as he side-eyes Jungkook knowingly.

The raven boy sputters, cheeks reddening and eyes nervously flitting about. "Wha- psh, no... No. I'm-um I'm a prince, who's there to think about beside myself and my people?" He stutters out, totally unconvincingly.

"Uhuh. Whatever, I'm not here to scold you on your secret feelings for no one in particular or whatever, but they can't be a distraction. Instead, use them as motivation to succeed. You want to succeed for them, to survive these fights, so you can see them again yeah? So clear your head next time and fight for them." Jackson says with a shrug. Jungkook thinks he's talking from personal experience, but he doesn't bring that up. He just nods and sheaths his sword, passing it off to a maid and trudging away.

He needs a shower and to ponder on more things. Like how to break it to Taehyung that he has to leave.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jungkook ends up unintentionally avoiding Taehyung. He's so busy with his classes and all the training that he hasn't had a chance to see the sweet baker all week, and he's beginning to go slightly mad from it. The only joy he gets is the small time he has to visit Junghyun and the hounds. It was the only break he was permitted by his mother, mostly because the woman still has a soft (as soft as the ice queen can manage) spot for the young boy and gave in to his whining for 'Jungkookie hyung'.

He's currently playing with his little brother, who's just turning six this month, and Jeoseung (short for Jeoseung-saja, or Death) has his head resting in his lap as he snores loudly.

Junghyun was making swooshing sounds as he made his doll 'fly' over the miniature castle he lives in.

Jungkook smiles softly and is gently reminded of why he cannot come out as gay. If he were to come out he'd be disowned by his parents and the crown would be placed on Junghyun's shoulders instead.

He didn't want his little brother to have to shoulder all that as young as Jungkook did, he wants him to have fun and play as a normal child should. To spend his days filled with excitement and learning of new and interesting things, to have his imagination run freely and his creativity be able to bloom and flourish. If he can manage that for just a little while longer, then it's okay. It's all worth it to see his baby brother smile freely and laugh openly.

He loves seeing his smile, his doe eyes much like Jungkook's and the same bunny teeth, although he's missing one now. Jungkook's thoughts begin to stray from his brother to other smiles he loves to see. A very boxy one in particular.

Taehyung. Oh, Taehyung. How he misses him so.

He should make a vow to see him tonight before he's swamped with his studies, he decides as he pets Jeoseung's head absently. He wonders how the baker is. His mother has certainly enjoyed his treats he's made recently... And the amount of yakgwa on the tables recently hasn't gone unnoticed to Jungkook, who has stolen a few pieces when his mother wasn't looking. His damn diet is even more strict now, he can't even have wine at dinner, just water with lemon or tea without cream or sugar.

Taehyung likes honey in his tea, not sugar. Taehyung's skin is like honey, he thinks dreamily as he recalls waking up to the boy in his bed. Of cuddling with him near the fire and how the flames made him glow even more. He was like a flower encased in beautiful amber.

And his hair is like silk, his eyes like chocolate... And in the right lighting, hints of cinnamon shine through. His lips are always so plump, red and shiny. He bites and nibbles when he thinks, licks and wets them when he concentrates. And his ass is like a bouncy, jiggly (but still firm and perky) pudding with-

Junghyun pulls him from his thoughts by gently tugging on his sleeve. Jungkook blinks down at him, taking note of his pout and glower. "Sorry, what?" He asks, hands resuming their petting.

"Hyungie isn't paying attention! Sir Sparkles the third asked Lady Strawberry if she wanted to be rescued or not!" Junghyun pouts, pointing to the limp doll in Jungkook's hands, the beautiful princess was upside down and her crown had fallen off.

"Oh, sorry! Yes, yes, she does- I mean," He clears his throat and says with the highest, slightly British, and femimine voice he can manage, " _Ooh yes~ Please save me, Sir Sparkles! The big, bad Mr. Dragonskin is going to cook me in a stew if you don't! I'll be nothing more than boiled cabbage!_ "

Junghyun giggles and makes a face at the mention of the leafy green, happily chirping out that he'd rescue her and they could go get married afterward. He makes Sir Sparkles fly down around the castle and into the basement where the princess was 'locked up' by Jungkook's hand.

Just then Mr. Dragonskin comes bursting in the door by Jungkook's other hand, laughing evilly ("Muahahaha!") and declares this was all a trap to ensnare the super amazing Sir Sprinkles.

Junghyun gasps, looking up wide-eyed at Jungkook who winks in return, "No! I'll never let you win!" 'sir sprinkles' says through Junghyun, the lisp ever so apparent.

"And how do you suppose you'll stop me?" Jungkook asks in a gravely, evil voice.

"I'll fight you and win!"

A great battle ensued, and Jungkook let Junghyun's hero win with a killer comeback of "You're nothing but a meanie, Mr. Dragonskin!" and in the end, Sir Sprinkles and Lady Strawberry get whisked away to get married and live happily ever after.

"When will you get married, Hyungie?" Junghyun asks innocently as he smashes the two dolls faces together, making them 'kiss'.

"Wuh, um well... I don't know. Whenever I find someone I love enough, I guess," Jungkook replies slightly thrown by the question.

Junghyun nods seriously, eyes never leaving his dolls as he drops the others and turns to two male dolls. He makes them dance together, this is a wedding ball after all. "Okay... Will you marry a girl like mommy wants you to?"

Now Jungkook really doesn't understand where these questions are coming from. What an odd thing to say. "Well, I don't know. Maybe, if I love one of them enough," He leaves out the part that he doesn't find any of them nearly as pretty and Taehyung.

Junghyun makes a face, nose scrunches up and creases in between his young, doll-like eyes. "But then what about your pretty boy friend?" He asks looking up at Jungkook with sparkling eyes.

"Muh-My boyfriend? What boyfriend are you talking about, Junghyun?" He asks with a lowered voice, eyes flitting about the room nervously. He knew they were alone but if Hoseok taught him anything, it was that you're never truly alone. Anyone could be listening.

"I saw you two in the hedge the other day! You did this!" He smashes the two men's faces together and makes kisses noises. Jungkook wants to slap himself, he should have remembered that Junghyun's playroom has just the slightest view of the hedge maze. He sits up and cranes his neck to look out and sure enough, the one section you can see is a tiny little corner and a tiny little hole in the hedge where you could see just a tiny little bit.

Just big enough to see two people kissing, but not make out their faces.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jungkook asks after a second, looking down at his brother.

"Well, I didn't actually see you, just the pretty boy. But then I went to get some milk with Noona later and saw you heading into your room with leaves in your hair and your lips all red and shiny." He shrugs, dropping the dolls to brush his fingertips along Jeoseung's fur instead.

"Ah." He needs to be more careful, he thinks.

"Do you love him like Mr. Sprinkles loves Lady Strawberry?"

 _Does_ he?

There really is no question, but it's still so soon...

But still, it's his little brother, he can trust him. Right?

Jungkook looks back down at his brother's sparkling, imploring eyes and decides without a doubt that he'd trust him with anything, even his life. Lord knows he'd rather have his six-year-old brother on his side than the snake of a queen.

"I think I do, buddy," Jungkook answers honestly with a small smile. Despite all his love for his brother, he was still a bit worried about his response. Surely his brother hasn't been introduced to such toxicity of some people's beliefs just yet, right? The elder wets his lips nervously as he waits with bated breath for a few tense moments.

"Hm. That's cool. I hope you marry and have lots of kids I can play with," Then Junghyun turns away and picks up a puzzle instead. Perhaps the tenseness of the moment was only on his side, he thinks as he blinks and feels an even bigger smile bloom across his face. Giddy with the idea of marrying Taehyung and having lots of children, he ruffles Junghyun's curly brown hair affectionately and ignores the whines of "hyungie! Stop it!".

To be honest, marrying Taehyung wasn't something he entertained too often. It seemed like a fantasy, too perfect to ever be real. Like one of Junghyun's stories where the prince saves the princess from the tower. Too perfect, too happy.

But still, it was a nice thought, he decides with a blissful smile, eyes focused out of the window at the tiniest corner of the maze.

 _A very nice thought indeed._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jungkook had just finished with his music lessons and was sent off to study for his war theories class when he bumps into a very soft, warm and familiar body.

"Taehyung!" He breathes, arms reaching out to steady the boy against his chest. The baker blinks those beautiful sparkling eyes up and him and grins shyly. "Hi."

"Hi."

"God I missed you," Jungkook says all but dragging the boy with him into a hidden alcove behind some pillars and smashing his lips against his. Taehyung tasted like chocolate and strawberries, like sweets and... Just Taehyung. He loves it, craves it and just can't get enough of it.

Taehyung drives him mad with want, and that's dangerous, but in this day and age what isn't...

Taehyung smiles against his lips as he presses one last chaste peck to those sugary plump lips and pulls back. "I missed you too, my prince." Taehyung giggles drunkenly.

 _My prince. Yes, yes I am his prince. I am everyone's prince, but I am only his. No one else gets to have me like this. No one._

"I had meant to visit you sooner but things have been crazy around here lately..." Jungkook trails off, realizing that he still hasn't told Taehyung about the war. He braces himself to break it to the brunette but is shushed by him instead.

"If you're about to tell me about the war, save it, I've already heard from the servants gossiping. And I'm not mad that you hadn't told me, you're busy, I understand," Taehyung hastily adds the last part when Jungkook opens his mouth to apologize. "You're not _just my_ prince, and I can't expect you to be around me twenty-four-seven. I know this and accept it."

Jungkook sighs and nuzzles his face in the palm of Taehyung's hand. "I'm still sorry, my love." He whispers and the baker's eyes soften just that much more.

"Don't be sorry, just come back alive." He whispers and holds Jungkook close.

He will, he has to, for Taehyung.

They stay up all night after that talking and catching up all on the missed kisses. Taehyung doesn't sleep and neither does he, and when Namjoon comes to collect him in the morning he gives the baker a curt nod before turning around and exiting the room.

They still haven't talked about... This thing between him and the baker, but Namjoon knows he's busy and has not pushed for an explanation just yet. He is kind like that.

They spend as much time as they can together, sneaking kisses in hallways and bathrooms, stolen glances at dinners.

Hoseok even visited him once and said with a wink and a soft smile, _"I hope this one stays for a while. They say red is wicked like blood, but I think it's kind and sweet like cherries and love."_

Jungkook doesn't need to think on this one, Taehyung had stopped by the study earlier to give him a slice of cherry pie earlier and left with kiss-reddened lips and a dopey smile.

Jungkook isn't even bothered that the Jester knows of his relationship, or that he saw them. He'd known all along if his little warning earlier this month was anything to go by.

 _Little does the crown prince know, that the riddle was less about him and more about a certain someone in the castle who was with their secret lover as we speak._

 _8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

Chapter 2, fin.

 _Also, I'd like to add that Queen Leana is from somewhere like France. Also, I like to pronounce her name "Lee-Anna" but that's just me :)_

 _I don't think this will work, but it might; this is what I saw and what I used as inspo for Queen Leana (Such a cruel, sneaky woman. Poor JK)_

 _._

 **A/N:**

 **comments and favorites breathe life into me. Literally ;)**

 **Hey! MC here, just popping by to say hi and that this will be the last update until chapter 3 is finished getting polished and pampered to be posted. I'm planning to update again later this week, so keep an eye out for that ;)**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day and get to enjoy BTS's comeback! I've been properly bias-wrecked by Jimin and Namjoon this comeback and I'm in shambles :')**

 **But _I'm fine_ (get it? Get it?)**

 **See y'all soon! Hugs,**

 **MC**


	3. I open one door, and there I was

**Chapter three: _I open one door and there I was, in your heart._**

Jungkook sets down his violin with sigh, brows pinched together in annoyance. He kept messing up this one note due to the fact someone was screaming at her servants. Queen Leana screeches at some poor handmaid for brushing her hair too harshly, and Jungkook's strings on his bow were just about snap from how tight he's tightened them.

With a calming sigh he sets the instrument and bow back in their box, shutting it closed ever so gently, and makes to change out of his night wear and into his everyday clothes. His servants, which had been standing quietly off to the side, heads bowed, jump into action.

Their fingers graze his skin like ghosts, barely there touches as the dainty hands of the women work to fasten and tie his clothes. His hair is brushed up and back, exposing his forehead and strong brows. Usually, his hair is parted to the side in a swooping motion, falling across his brow like a comma, but this style is bolder, makes him seem older and more mature. They're trying to make him seem more kingly in the absence of his father, he supposes as he takes in his appearance in the mirror.

His skin is milky white, much like his mother whom he takes after so much, and his lips were scrubbed free of dead skin to make them appear thicker and pinker.

His reflection looks tall and handsome, dark and smoldering. He looks hot, he thinks at the risk of sounding a tad narcissistic.

His mother's probably hoping some of their court's daughters will show today like they usually do and somehow manage to woo him.

With an eye-roll, Jungkook steps into his riding boots and slips into his suit jacket with the help of the maids which he murmurs his quiet thanks to.

The servants are like shadows as he leaves, melting into the background and staring pointedly at their toes until he's out the door and out of sight.

His suit is tighter around his legs today than usual, making his muscles a lot more apparent than usual, and his jacket feels a bit too tight around his arms when he flexes. Not by accident, if his mother has anything to do with this.

Jungkook's been summoned to the gardens today, his mother no doubt wanting to talk about his future plans and whom he desires to rule beside him and all that fun stuff. She'll probably make him drink tea and eat scones or something.

Jungkook steps out of the corridor and outside only to have to steer sharply to the left to avoid colliding with someone else. His eyes light up and his chest flutters with giddy excitement when he sees just whom he ran into. "Tae! We have got to stop running into each other like this," he gushes as smiles brightly. It's too open here to much more than that, but he certainly wishes he could.

"Yes! Kookie! Hi. Sorry I can't actually talk too long, I've just- baker stuff you know?" Taehyung raises the empty platters he'd been carrying and promptly breezes by him with nothing more than an apologetic smile, that's really more of a pained grimace, and eyes that sparkled just a bit too wet to be normal.

Confused, and honestly a little hurt by the interaction, Jungkook lowers his hand that had been bashfully scratching at his nape. He's always so shy and giddy around the baker, and usually so is Taehyung which is why he's so bewildered by the whole thing.

The crown prince sets off with one final look down the corridor his beau left down, walking much slower and subdued than before.

So it would be just his luck to run into yet another person on his way to meet the queen, this time right in the doorway to the greenhouse.

His mother's laughter, this time genuine (Jungkook can count on one had he's heard her laugh opening like that; it's honestly a lot scarier than her mean, cold, mocking one-), is what greets him a second before the door swings open and he's practically shoved to the ground by a big body.

His father's personal adviser lets out a squawk and scrambles to grab at jungkook's biceps in hopes of avoiding his impending doom. It doesn't do much, the man is scrawnier than a newborn deer, as clumsy as one too, but he's far heavier than Jungkook (not to mention he was caught by surprise) and they both end up tumbling into the muddy earth.

Great, the prince thinks as he lifts his left arm up and watches with dismay as trails of gooey (but somehow still runny?) mud drips from it. Ruined, his clothes are now ruined.

Today is just really looking up.

"Adviser Kwong, I'd like to ask why you are having semi-private meetings with my mother, the queen... But first I'd like to kindly request you get off of me, seeing as I am losing feeling in my legs and it is getting harder to breathe." The prince wheezes out, surprised by just how heavy the man really was. For how skinny and scrawny he was, he sure did weigh a lot.

Kwong scrambles off him with muttered apologies and tinted cheeks. "Right, now why were you with my mother just now?" He asks, standing up and trying to get as much of the mud off him as possible. He sounds much like a child right now, but he can't help it.

"How is that any of your-" Adviser Kwong starts sounding mildly annoyed and affronted but Jungkook cuts him off with dangerous glare and a raised eyebrow.

"Any of my business? Well, I don't know about you but that sounds awfully suspicious. Why be so defensive when you've got nothing to hide, Adviser Kwong? And it is my business, just as everything that goes on around here is, seeing as while my father is away I am acting in his place. Mother only holds so much power as queen, in reality it all falls down on my shoulders so I could very easily throw you out of here and I'm sure my father would have little trouble finding a new adviser, one more keen to sharing." He threatens lowly and the elder pales even as he levels him with a glare of his own.

"For your information, your royal highness, I was delivering a message to the queen from the king. Now, I'll be off seeing as I have other important things to do besides listen to little insolent children play pretend." Shocked, Jungkook just blinks at him with fury boiling under his skin. How dare he- "Oh, but I wasn't referring to you, my prince. I meant his little highness, Junghyun. He was playing pretend earlier, said he wanted to be a queen. How peculiar." With that he leaves with a wicked smirk and mud on his robes. What a pig, he thinks with an eye roll.

The moment he stepped in to the humid greenhouse, his mother glanced up and scoffed. "What are you doing? You're filthy! Honestly, you couldn't have put a little more care into your appearance? You're to be king some day, you can't be playing around in the mud like a child anymore." She criticizes over her teacup.

"For your information, father's adviser literally threw me into the mud when he left." Jungkook huffs out as plops down on the chair across his mother, the room smelled sickly sweet of lilacs and roses, and the heat of it all was sure to give him a headache.

His mother raises a sculpted eyebrow but says nothing as she pours out a cup of tea for him, pursing her lips when he drops in three cubes of sugar defiantly. "That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about," She starts off visibly holding her tongue when Jungkook reaches across the small circular table to grab a mini cake off it's tier. TAehyung made these, no way in hell is he going to pass them up, even if it means pissing off his mother.

He notes cupcakes with what looks like crumbled yakgwa on it and grabs for one of those too, mouth salivating. Taehyung's an angel.

"... Your father sent word that the war has progressed much faster than he imagined, and he has called for your assistance along with more troops. The western border is facing a great deal of strife, and he hopes with your aid he won't have to leave his position. He's already facing so much where he stands, he's about to be overworked I swear, that being said he can't give up anymore of his troops than he already has." She explains as if it were mundane weather she were speaking of, and not a fucking massive war.

"I've already told Adviser Kwong to send word that you'll do it. You're to leave within the month, whenever the king calls for you,"

Jungkook is floored. He can't breathe and he can't hear anything, it's like he's been dunked underwater and his senses are dulled. War. He's to go to war. He had assumed this could happen, he just hadn't thought it'd be so soon.

"In the meantime, I've called off all your studies besides your training and strategy classes. You can use your free time as you please, seeing as it may be the last break you'll ever have," Her voice is dark and ominous, but then she lets out that tinkling laugh, the eerily sweet one that sends shivers down everyone's spine and their hair raise in warning. "Oh, don't look so frightened, Jungkook. I merely meant you could become king when you return, and there are no breaks for a king." She assures but her eyes say something different.

It's like she expects him to fail. To die or surrender and fail his people… She doesn't even look all that off put by the thought, it's like she really doesn't care what happens to him or their country.

It's unnerving to say the least.

"Anyway, with that out of the way we can move onto much more interesting topics," She says as she sips from her tea, eyes sparkling over the rim. "Have you met anyone in court that fancies your eye? Perhaps that sweet girl, Dahyun? She's a bit odd, but you've never been drawn to the normal, I suppose. Her father owns quite a bit of land, too. Grows lots of grain and rices, too, could really help out the country."

"Hm." Is all the prince says, not looking at his mother. To be truthful, he had always thought of what it'd be like to come out to her. In fact, he'd been so upset that one morning, he'd cussed her out and talked big about fucking with men in front of her to prove a point…. But the truth is, he's terrified.

He's never really been intimate with anyone beyond kissing, and all his big smack about sucking someone off while getting plowed into from behind is purely brought up from Jackson's sailor mouth and stories, and the erotic tales he found in a secluded corner of the library.

They'd been hidden behind many books, but worn down and tattered from use. He noted that the maids always took care to dust and clean this area, so he can only imagine they're the ones who read them so often. It certainly explained the squealing and flustered looks he gets when he hugs Namjoon playfully or picks up his cousin just because he can.

He knows he wants to be with Taehyung for as long as he'll have him, which is why he's even more terrified what his mother would do if his little relationship was ever exposed. He thinks of the stable boy he'd liked back when he was a teen. How he had 'stolen' the queen's jewelry and was hung for it.

Jungkook doesn't like to think about how the boy didn't even have clearance up to the queen's chambers, limited only to the stables and servants quarters. He'd be caught climbing up all those stairs before he'd ever get into his mother's rooms to steal.

Jungkook doesn't like to think about what that indicates.

"Hm, so her 'famed' smile does _not_ make up for the weird behaviour. Good. She's too unusual for a queen, I think. She should stick to being a Noblewoman or a duchess at best. What of Lady Kim?" She asks simply as she takes the smallest bite Jungkook's ever seen out of a pastry.

"Half the country is Kim, mother, you need to be more specific than that." He drawls, uninterested in the conversation and much more interested in watching the spider crawling up the rose bush besides his mother.

The queen huffs, annoyed but her cool mask doesn't shift past that. "Kim Yerim, of course. She's the perfect candidate for a queen. Elegant, kind but not naive, beautiful. She even supposedly had schooling equivalent to that of a princess when she was a child. Her parents paid extra for it." She raises an eyebrow as if to add some point to her statement, but Jungkook was too busy watching the spider crawl onto the bud of a rose, it's weight apparently a bit too heavy for the tiny, new-born (new-grown?) flower bud. It makes the flower droop dangerously low and near his mother's shoulder.

"I've never noticed much about her beyond she likes to read a lot. And she's very quiet." Jungkook supplies, licking the honey off his fingers and watching with rapt attention as the little (it's actually fairly big) spider scramble for purchase on the rose only to fall off and onto his mother's lacy shoulder.

Jungkook chokes on his tea, and some of it comes out of his nose which burns quite a lot. Sputtering, he watches with wide eyes as the spider scurries about on his mother's unsuspecting body.

Her mouth twitches and she brushes away a curl from her shoulder. "Well, even better. I'll send word to her father and ask for her to come visit sometime before the war. Maybe you two can bond over a walk by the ponds, or you can show her the hot springs if it's too cold out. It's still not nearly spring yet, but it will be soon. Might get as much use of out the warm waters before summer." She continues, occasionally brushing her hair, which had been in a delicate up-do with braids Jungkook doesn't even want to think about attempting to make, off her shoulder with a frown.

"God, these blasted curls keep tickling me, it's getting annoying," She huffs turning to look at where she assumed some rogue hair was brushing her skin only to find that little (rather, huge, actually) spider on her shoulder and let out a mighty scream.

She stands up, bringing the whole table with her, and knocks over cakes and her piping tea onto herself. She lets out another scream, desperately trying to get the spider off her while trying to keep her soaked, steaming dress skirt off her burned thighs.

Guards comes storming in, swords raised and stances ready to fight whomever or whatever was attacking the queen. They stop short and stare as Leana just continues screaming and brushing at herself even after the spider has fallen off her.

"Get it! Get it!" She shrieks, pointing at the spider that was running away from all the commotion, making a mighty effort to survive. In his head, Jungkook was silently rooting for the little arachnid to win.

The guards all jump into action, stamping on the ground and looking rather odd, keeping an eye out for the black dot. They've stomped on some tulips and other flowers in the process, but in the end the spider crawled under the door crack and outside.

Leana is seething when all is over with, her hair is messier from all her movement, and her dress, once white and baby pink, all lace and elegant and pretty, was absolutely ruined. A big brown stain from the tea and bright frosting and honey was smeared all across it.

"Well, at least we match now, Mother," Jungkook comments mildly, sipping his own cup of tea, which he'd hastily grabbed and successfully saved from being thrown across the room.

She sends him a withering glare, hands clenched and shaking. "This conversation is not over, Jungkook. You need to find a betrothed before too long, or else your father and I will pick one for you." She warns lowly before stomping out of the green house and into the windy, cold march air.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jungkook slumps against the cobblestone of his bath with a heavy sigh. These past few days have been so stressful, he thinks with a glare at the soapy waters. He feels very childish and petulant but he doesn't care at the moment. Today has been very confusing and maddening, especially. Taehyung was acting so weird, then Kowng and his stupid pug face, and to top it all off his mother and the betrothal issue. The spider incident was rather amusing, though.

It isn't even past noon and today is already so… so… so awful, he doesn't want to leave the bathes. To prove his point, the crown prince lowers himself into the water even more until the water reaches his nose and his legs threaten to float up to the surface.

He loves his tub almost as much as he loves the hot springs, he thinks idly, reaching to think of anything but war and today's events.

His bathtub is a big circle in the floor of his bathroom, the floors all cobblestone and dark, the tub as well. It's deep enough that he can fully submerge himself and wide enough he can swim laps and get tired.

It's filled with oils and soaps that smell heavenly and make him feel softer than a baby.

He didn't want to dirty the waters too much so he used the bucket in the corner of the room, scooped up some of the bath water and dumped it on himself to get most of the mud off him. It mostly worked but even now Jungkook can see some grass swirling in the water. He makes a face and scoots away from it.

Namjoon. He needs to speak with Namjoon, he thinks after a moment of blissful silence inside his head and outside, his only thoughts being the water is so nice, this is so nice and the only sound being the splash of him in the water and the birds outside.

He also needs to figure out a way to get his mother off his arse about finding a wife, while not outright saying no while also not saying yes. He doesn't quite know how to figure that out just yet, but nevermind that.

He scrubs at his body under the water before massaging his aching muscles as well. His training has been ruthless lately, Jackson's been pushing him harder and faster, and his muscles are certainly taking a toll because of it. He nearly cried trying to stand up from bed today, his thighs shaking and threatening to give out after the intensive workout the night prior.

He also needs to speak with Taehyung. And maybe Hoseok, see if he's heard anything more…

It's with a groan that the prince hoists himself up and out of the baths, hair dripping into his eyes and feet making a puddle. Every step he takes towards his robe is a loud slap of wet, and Jungkook jumps up and down, stomps his feet to get the squelsh, the smack of his wet feet on the concrete, feeling very much like a child. A happy child, but a child nonetheless.

He dries off quickly and wraps his robe around him, tying it loosely around his waist while he takes deep, calming breaths. In one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Hands grasp the gold handles and pull the doors open, stepping out into the much cooler bedroom in a puff of swirling steam.

The maids who offered to bathe him, which he had kindly declined, needing peace and quiet by himself, were all waiting with their heads bowed. On his bed sat his new outfit, just as lush and proper as before.

The deft hands once again ghost his skin, touching him while never really touching him. His hair is styled up in a princely manner and his shoes were shined. He adds in some simple hoop earrings (they make him feel edgy, okay?) and a couple rings with his family's crest before setting out to find Taehyung.

Or Namjoon…

Or Hoseok. Also his mother. Maybe Jackson to see if he can ease up on training for today? Ms. Lee to see about his violin, harp, cello and gayageum lessons (he's worried he's getting worse now that their lessons have been pushed aside).

And also take time to breathe, eat, maybe poop (fingers crossed), and sleep.

Okay, he can do this. Just one step at a time. And Taehyung is notably step one, unless he meets up with any of the others in the hallways, then he'd be step two.

Letting out a sigh, Jungkook pulls open his door and briskly walks out. The hallways are mostly empty, the occasional guard or servant bowing their heads in respect. He passes the ballroom only to backtrack when he sees Namjoon.

Deciding to put Taehyung on step two for now, he strolls in and almost plows his advisor over in his haste. Huh, Jungkook did not know he was going that fast.

"Shit, sorry, here- let me just-" Jungkook pulls him up by his forearm, the gangly man looking all rumpled and floundering in his sea of robes. A couple scrolls fall out of his sleeves and he hastily shoves them back inside.

"Jungkook," He breathes out, hair standing up and cheeks tinted pink. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," He holds up a scroll and waves it. "These just came in last night and I was going to get you to speak about it but this works as well, I suppose." He shrugs and fiddles with his robes. Namjoon looked worse for wear, his eyes red-rimmed and his hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a couple days. His clothes Jungkook realizes, now that they were fixed back in place, were covered in ink splotches and had been what he'd worn yesterday.

"Right, shall we head someone more privet?" The crown prince offers, already turning to leave only to see his advisor staring blankly at the floor.

Jungkook frowned in concern when Namjoon seemed to jolt out of his thoughts at the sound of his voice. He whipped his head up and gave the younger a small, sad smile.

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course."

The two make their way to the libraries, selecting a secluded area in the back to sit. No one really comes in here, it's mostly just servants who come in periodically to clean.

"I came to find you to let you know that Prince S-SeOk-cHiN," Namjoon's voice was scratchy and he stumbled over the name. He cleared his throat and continued on looking embarrassed. "Kim Seokjin of Seocheon has asked to visit, and your mother has already accepted. He's coming down just days before you leave." Namjoon whispers, voice feeling pressured to be as such in the almost silent room.

"What?" Jungkook whispers back, eyes wide and bulging. "What do you mean? Why?"

"Rumor has it he's bringing along his little sister, Kim Jisoo. Wants to form an alliance with you two. " He looks left and right before leaning in even closer, "Via marriage."

"Fuck," why hadn't his mother thought to bring this up during their little chat over tea? It didn't make sense, unless the arrangement happened like, immediately afterwards or something. But still, it's odd.

"Yeah, fuck. Especially now that I know your… Preferences, and how you've got a new… Friend." Jungkook blushes and averts his gaze.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that,"

"Don't. It's okay. I was a little upset the first night, but I've been watching you and I can see you two really care for eachother." Namjoon says with a lopsided smile. "It's none of my business whom you spend your time with, I suppose. At least, to an extant."

"Thank you." Jungkook says with a smile of his own. "But. How do you suppose we… diffuse the issue? Avoid all of this, I mean?"

Namjoon purses his lips in thought, brows furrowed. His brown hair was styled up and off his forehead so Jungkook could see the lines form on his forehead as he furrowed his brows.

"Well, to be frank, my prince… I don't really think there is anything you can do…" The advisor looked uncomfortable saying this, like he was ashamed he couldn't give any real hope.

"What? But Namjoon! I don't want to marry some stranger just for-"

"Jungkook, I know you don't. But there isn't much you can do. You can't avoid marriage forever, you're a prince! You need someone to rule beside you." The elder said with a stern look. His gaze softened when Jungkook sniffled (much like the overgrown child he is). "Look, Namjoon your advisor says you have to put your country and people first. You have to give up your personal desires and needs in this lifestyle for the better of your people…" Jungkook petulantly looked off to the side but he knew the other's words rang true. It's what he's been taught his whole life. It's only recently that he's been questioning it.

"But," The prince glanced up in surprise, he'd assumed that was all there was to this talk. Suck it and marry the girl. Suck it up and be a good king. "Namjoon your friend, he says that you should be allowed to be selfish sometimes. You've lived your whole life being selfless, gave up your childhood the second you sat on that throne. I think you deserve to be happy for once, Kook. Love like this- from what I've seen, at least- it... It doesn't come too often," Namjoon tears his gaze away and smiles sadly at the oak table. "Don't let it slip by. Fight for it, tooth and nail. Or else you'll regret it forever."

Something made Jungkook think the man was talking from experience, which was absurd to the boy for Namjoon had only ever been with him since he was a child, and he's been nothing but brotherly to him. The distant, sad look in the elder's eyes as he stared at the table made him keep his mouth shut and not push the subject, though.

"Really?" He asked, hopeful, instead. His eyes sparkled and Namjoon felt his chest squeeze with fondness.

"Yes, really. Just. Just be careful, like I said, and try to figure out a way to achieve it all, kook. Love and your duties as crown prince." Namjoon pleaded, and even though the raven haired boy haven't a clue how to do such a thing, he still nodded eagerly.

Namjoon blew out a breath of hesitant relief before moving onto another topic. They stay inside the library long into the afternoon, not emerging until dinnertime.

Jungkook lets out a groan when he realizes he's spent yet another day without talking to his Baker Boy, and nearly wants to tear his hair out because of it.

It doesn't help when he spies the boy helping with bringing out dinner. Taehyung's hair had gotten longer since he'd seen him, just barely falling into his eyes in little waves. He made eye contact with him for all of two seconds before looking down at his hand that was placing a plate of food in front of the queen. Jungkook tried to subtly get his attention, but the baker was stubborn.

He didn't even acknowledge him when he placed Jungkook's food in front of him, the usual fish and rice. He merely nodded when Jungkook thanked him, and brushed away the crown prince's ghost of a touch on his thigh.

Junghyun kicked at Jungkook underneath the table, clearly picking up on the tension between the two and gave him a weird look.

He glances at their mother before mouthing what's wrong with you two?

Jungkook shrugged back with wide eyes. He saw Taehyung leaving and in a moment of panic at the thought of not talking to him, stood straight up. He knocked his thigh into the table painfully, shaking it and causing some sauce to spill over.

Everyone was looking at him now, his mother, her advisor in the corner, Junghyun, Namjoon and the servants. He tried not to blush as he all but screeched that he needed to use the restroom before racing off.

Luckily enough for him, TAehyung hadn't walked far and he caught up with the boy quickly. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a closet filled with buckets and brooms. Taehyung let out a quiet gasp of surprise but came willingly enough.

"J-Jungkook, what-"

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you?" Jungkook asked, fingers subconsciously squeezing Taehyung's wrist. The baker blinked owlishly at him, not saying uttering a word as he watches the prince run his fingers through his hair and breathe out deeply. "PLease, just tell me what I did wrong, so I can fix it! I've missed you like crazy these past few days and I just want you to even look at me for longer than five seconds. To look at me without seemingly like you're going to burst into tears any moment. Please, tell me what I did wrong so I can even just hug you again,"

"Jungkook you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong, Kookie." Taehyung sighs, slumping against the wall and nibbling on his bottom lip. "It was actually your mother."

It was as if someone had dumped cold water on him, he jolted so bad. "What? What did she do? How did she know- no, never mind that, what did she say?"

"Well, she wasn't even really talking to me… I was just dropping off her pastries with her tea when she started talking to her advisor… About, um. Well, about you marrying a beautiful girl soon. Said she had it all planned out, had so many options." Taehyung scratches at his nape, eyes downcast as he gives a weak chuckle.

"It just really upset me for some reason. I know I said I didn't care if we had to hide but… I don't know I guess I never really thought hard and long about what that meant for me. Us. And hearing your mother talk about all your beautiful, potential, wives was just a slap to the face. It reminded me the harsh truth that I'd have to share you with someone else. That I'd never truly have you. Completely and fully." He sighs and he looks so crestfallen it breaks Jungkook's heart.

"Taehyung," He starts but doesn't know how to proceed. They both knew, or so he thought, that this was always going to happen. Sure, Jungkook could put it off but only for so long before his mother takes hold of the reigns completely. He was so sure Taehyung understood they could never be together publicly, could never be together like that.

"No, don't, it's okay. I-I took some time to think on it all, and I realized that even if it hurts me to see you with someone else that I still want to be with you. As selfish as that is. I just, I like you a lot and I don't want to give you up, at least not completely. If you'll still have me, that is." Taehyung breathed out weakly as he finally (finally!) looked up and into the prince's eyes.

"Of course I still want to be together with you, Taehyung. That's literally why I ran out of the dining hall declaring the need to use the restroom and chased after you." Jungkook scoffs and Taehyung giggles a little. It's like music to Jungkook's ears. He's missed this.

Taehyung wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

Jungkook runs his hands up Taehyung's arms and turns his head to deepen the kiss, Taehyung making a cute whining sound when he slips his tongue in his mouth. They kiss for a while but eventually they have to pull apart. "I'm burning some sweet buns right now for you," He teases as Jungkook tries to tame his hair after Taehyung had run his fingers in it and messed it up.

The prince opens his mouth to make a teasing remark when suddenly a loud alarm blares throughout the air. The loud toll of bells signifying someone was approaching the gates, and was being let inside.

"That's strange," Jungkook mutters out as they step out of the closet and head to the large windows. "I wonder who that could be,"

His question was answered when the gate finally pulled up and Jungkook could see the small flag flying over the carriage. A phoenix. _Kim Seokjin has arrived early, and with him was his, presumably, betrothed._

 _8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

 _A/N:_

 ** _this chapter was completely unbetta'd. I'm taking like, didn't even add the italics back kinda unbetta'd but I really felt bad for not updating so sorry for that!_**

 **Hello! So very, terribly sorry for not posting this sooner, but I was actually in Europe for a class for a couple weeks (it was pretty spontanious on my teacher's part. Kinda wish I'd had more warning but what can you do I guess) and didn't have time! Also, can I just say that Dionysus and Home are my two favorite tracks in the album, they're so good I love them oof**

 **Fun news! I'm actually leaving for Chicago to see BTS live! I've never seen them preform live before, _AND_ I've never been to a concert before so it's like two new experiences in one! Super excited aaah! I leave at 4 am for the airport the 11th, and I won't be home until the 18th so most likely no updates during then. No promises that I'll write any, either, seeing as I'll be with friends and family I haven't seen in a long time while I'm up there and I might forget to. **

**That being said no set date for any updates, but hopefully before May ends! (like, that's just a crazy long time for a chapter to come out)...**

 **Next chapter the plot thickens and lots more interactions between our boys! Kissing! Hugging! Kissing! Cuddling! CryiNg? Who knows! Also, can't wait for you guys to finally meet Seokjin oof uwu**

 **That's all for now and once again, sorry for taking so long to update! Let me know your thoughts, or favorite track(s) on the album! See you all later, hugs~**

 **-MC**


	4. At least I can smile when I see you

_**Chapter four**_ **: _At least I can smile when I see you._**

 ** _8-8-8-8_**

 ** _Slight NSFW near the end of the chapter. Just some kissing, but just for the sake of it, I thought I'd add it in case. ;)_**

 ** _We've all been there, sitting in public trying to hide our phones when a particularly heated scene comes up._**

 ** _8-8-8-8_**

Prince Seokjin took a deep breath and stepped out of the carriage. The smell of sea salt and wet sand is what first hits him. The cliffs behind the enormous castle and being battered by the harsh waters of Jusan. The courtyard he was standing in was pleasant enough, the man thinks as he straightens his suit and cloak that had become rumpled and disheveled with the long travel from Seocheon all the way to Jusan. It was surprisingly cold here for being spring, but he supposes the climates are different, perhaps winter lasts longer here by the cold waters than in the comfortable wine fields of his home.

"It's cold," A voice behind him comments quietly, in that almost silent murmur his sister always possessed. Seokjin has had years of practice to hear her, but the rest of the world had not. He can only hope she'll think to raise her voice when speaking with Prince Jeon… Or anyone else here, really.

Seokjin hums and turns back around, offering his arm for Jisoo to hold onto whilst exiting the carriage. "Ah, but it's refreshing, no?" He comments as her dainty fingers clutch his forearm, watching the way she ducks her hooded head down so not to hit it. Her heels almost slipped on mud and puddle slicked steps. Seokjin's reflexes made him shoot his other hand out to grab her shoulder to steady her. "Be careful." He scolds lightly as he cranes his neck to peek under her hood and isn't surprised to find her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"Shut up, idiot." She murmurs and he chuckles a bit as she finally puts both feet on the floor and releases her hold on him. "Are you sure they'll be okay with us coming early?" Jisoo asks softly as the driver pulls their carriage towards the stables, their bags probably already being sent up to their rooms.

"Mmm… Probably not, but we are guests. _Very important_ guests and to add to that, we are political friends and allies. They have to at least _act_ like they're okay with us coming here so early." The elder states as they head towards where the royal family of Jusan was scurrying out to welcome them properly.

Seokjin's eyes scanned the rows of people lining the walkway, staff and royal family alike, and found his gaze hesitating on a single form. The man had his head bowed respectfully, despite the siblings nowhere near him, and Seokjin noted the way his fists were tightened around his cloak.

Then his eyes left the man and instead landed on the last Jeon to come out. Jeon Jungkook was walking towards them, his head raised high but his eyes were trained on the line of servants. Seokjin watched the way Jungkook subtly craned his neck back for all of a millisecond towards the kitchen staff before he snapped his head back forward and took his place by his brother and mother. It was so quick Seokjin wasn't sure if he'd really seen it or if he'd imagined it.

"Kim Seokjin, Kim Jisoo, what a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting you for some time yet," Queen Leana croons kindly, smile not quite reaching her eyes. "If we had known you'd be here, we would have prepared better."

"It was a surprise for us as well. Our father sent us out so soon because I will be needed back home a lot sooner than we had anticipated, therefore we needed to come a lot sooner as well." Seokjin murmured once close enough to the family. They bowed to each other in greeting but Seokjin was looking at the crown prince.

Jungkook was politely bowing towards them, but his eyes were trained on the hooded figure of his sister. His gaze was filled with interest and wonder.

"I trust you had a pleasant trip?" The younger questions kindly, eyes never leaving Jisoo's form.

Seokjin's sister hums from in the folds of her fabric, and he can tell she is eyeing her betrothed in mild interest as well. Her form had stiffened and her hands were clutching her cloak tightly. "Yes, thank you, your highness." She says and does a curtsey. "I hope we haven't troubled you or your family with our early arrival."

"No, no! We were eagerly awaiting your presence anyway, so it is actually quite well that you've come here earlier than intended. Puts our minds at ease knowing you've made it here without trouble or accident." Jungkook comments with a half-smile, and the queen nods her head in approval at him.

Seokjin laughs and they all greet each other for a bit longer before eventually they are led inside. They're offered dinner to which they politely decline, asking instead to be led to their chambers. Seokjin is on the opposite wing from his sister who was almost right across the hall from prince Jungkook's chambers. Not by coincidence, he's sure.

"If he tries anything with you, just holler and I'll come running across the wings to kick his little royal ass," He whispers out of the corner of his mouth to Jisoo, warily watching Jungkook as he politely opens the door to her chambers and waits for her to go inside.

If Jisoo snorts rather unlady-like, no one but Seokjin is the wiser.

8-8-8-8-8-8-

Seokjin had just made it back to his rooms, having stopped by the library to pick up some light reading (he was surprised, pleasantly, but still very much shocked to find some homo-erotica hidden behind some rather boring arachnid study books) for his stay here when he bumped into someone in the halls.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," The person rushes out in a familiar tone. Seokjin's eyes were closed for he bumped his tailbone pretty hard on the cobblestone floors and it stung quite a bit.

"No, no. I am the one who should be sorry, I had my nose stuck in a book and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I should have been more careful, especially since these halls are still so foreign and new to me." Seokjin assures, opening his eyes to an offered hand, one he takes greatly.

The feeling of the other's hand in his own was oddly right. There was no other way to explain it, his fingers slid in perfectly with the others as if they were two puzzle pieces. The other person's hand was a bit rough but not unpleasant compared to Seokjin's soft, smooth, manicured hands. His palm was warm but it sent shivers down his spine all the same.

It was a rather intense hand-holding session if you asked the prince.

Seokjin blinks rapidly before looking up into the face of the stranger, only to find out they weren't a stranger at all. Heart racing and palms beginning to sweat he pulls his hand out of the hold rather abruptly and almost trips over himself in his haste to step away.

Kim Namjoon looked thinner than he'd last seen him, baby fat melted off to reveal his sharp edges. His eyes had bags under them, so deep and dark the prince almost winced at the sight of them. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked dazed, his robes rumpled but they were still finer than anything he used to wear. His hair once sun-bleached and soft now looked so dark Seokjin wondered if he ever went outside, falling into his eyes when he looked down. His usual healthy honey skin was also dull and pale, beyond anything Seokjin ever thought was possible.

"N-Namjoon," Seokjin breathes out in a stutter, the advisor before him paling rapidly as the realization sinks in. He looked so sickly, it worried him.

"Your Highness," Namjoon breathes out and it sounds so pained, so vulnerable it makes his heartache. He did that, he made this man like this. Or was it Namjoon who broke him? Time has blurred the lines, perhaps they're both to blame. "Please excuse me, I did not realize it was you whom I ran into. I would not have acted the way I did had I realized." He bows in apology.

It's so stiff, so impersonal and it all just feels so wrong. "It's quite alright, Namjoon-"

"Mr. Kim, or Advisor Kim is quite alright, your highness." Namjoon interrupts, his head still lowered in respect, and Seokjin's jaw drops for all of six seconds before he snaps it shut and looks off toward the windows. The sun has settled behind the mountains and the sound of the waves seems unusually annoying as of now.

"Ah. Right. Of course, please excuse me, Advisor Kim. I'm still a bit tired from my long travels and must have forgotten myself." Namjoon's hands, hidden beneath his long robe sleeves, tighten on the scrolls he was carrying. The paper crumples and threatens to tear. "Speaking of which, I really should be heading to bead. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Mr. Kim." Seokjin inclines his head in a small bow, not a full bow which would be improper for someone of his status to do for someone of lower class such as Namjoon, but just a slight nod to be polite. Namjoon returns his own, although he bows much further down before he's gone in a swirl of robes.

"Advisor Kim, wait!" Seokjin calls out and Namjoon falters in his steps, turning to look over his shoulder in question. He looked so tired and- and so _lifeless_ it was jarring.

Seokjin opens his mouth and the words are right there on his tongue, just waiting to spill off; He wants to ask how the man was if he's been eating and sleeping well. How he's been during all these years away. If he still thinks about them, reminiscing on their childhood. If he misses it, or if he wishes he'd never met Seokjin at all.

He wants to tell him that he does think about them all the time, that he misses them and dreams about what they used to be. That Seokjin's just barely been hanging on since he left, forcing himself to eat and sleep and be responsible enough to be king. That Seokjin's grown and learned so much these past years that he thinks he'd be proud.

The prince closes his mouth and looks down. His shoes shine bright in the moonlight, the jewels on his wrist catching the light and sparkle. He wrings his hands and peeks at Namjoon's attire. Dark Jade robes and black shoes. Nice, but not as nice as Seokjin's royal red robes with gold detailing.

Pursed lips open up once more to give a hesitant smile, one that doesn't match how he feels inside. Seokjin _wishes, wishes, wishes,_ but instead all he says is,

"Namjoon, I-" A pause, two brown eyes meeting in the middle. Seokjin loses his nerve when Namjoon lets out a small sigh, clearly not wanting to be here anymore. "I just wanted… Nevermind. I hope you have a good night, Advisor Kim."

Namjoon's brows furrow and he looks like he wishes to say more but instead purses his lips and gives a stiff nod before turning back around.

This time, Seokjin doesn't call out for him.

This time, Namjoon doesn't look back, either.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jungkook's pacing outside of a ballroom, hands behind his back as he keeps his eyes trained on his feet. The cobblestones of the halls disappear to a delicate marble floor made for parties and dancing. Jungkook spreads his legs outward so he can place one foot on the cobblestone and one in the marble. He's sliding down slowly into a sideways split and internally panicking because _he can't do a split but his shoes are too slippery on the marble and the red rug on the cobblestone in moving and holy shit his pants are going to rip-_

"Prince Jungkook!" A cry from behind him. Peering over his shoulder to see who was calling for him, he feels a blush threaten to spread on his cheeks when he finds it's Princess Jisoo. "Prince Jungkook, do you need help?" She questions as she scrunches up her dress so not to trip as she scurries over to him.

"Ah, Princess Jisoo! I'm so sorry I was just-" He pauses, not sure how to explain what he was doing without sounding like a total idiot. "Well, promise not to laugh,"

Jisoo sends him a small, unsure smile as she reaches out to let him grasp her arms, gently tugging him forward. "Promise."

"Well, I was trying to put one foot in the marble and one foot in the cobblestone." He says, glancing away. Jisoo hums like it's the most normal thing to do, and when he looks up she has a smile on her face but… But it didn't appear mocking or cruel. It looked pleasant and amused.

"I've done that before. Slipped in my heels and fell right down on my knees in front of everyone. It was rather humiliating at the time but Oppa made it better." She smiles at him wider now, stepping away once she sees he's upright and not going to slide down to his testicular doom.

"He saw how close to tears I was and faked tripping into the dessert table. He had pie all down his suit and father was furious at him, but it made me laugh." She finishes her story, inclining her head up at him.

Kim Jisoo is just as beautiful as her older brother. Supple cheeks and sparkling eyes, pouty lips that were painted a nice rosy color. Her earrings were simple hanging pearls, and when she cocked her head at him, they swung side to side.

Her hair was braided back into a bun of sorts, a golden tiara balanced perfectly on top it. A single, small curl on each side escaped and framed the sides of her face. He let his eyes briefly, and quickly so she didn't get the wrong idea (like he was checking her out or something), roam down to her dress.

It was subtle but elegant, striking but simplistic. He quite liked it, actually.

It was a pretty off the shoulder baby blue ball gown, the bust and torso was filled with elegant embroidered blue flowers, the centers pearls to match her earrings. It had transparent angel sleeves with the embroidered flowers lining the ends of them and some placed here and there as well. The flowers were scattered about on the skirt of her dress, few and far between compared to the half. To split it was a matching tie of sorts in the middle, a small bow tied in the front. The back of it laced up like a corset.

He didn't see her feet, but he could hear the clack of heels when she ran towards him earlier.

All in all, she was a beauty to behold, but all he could think about was _I wonder what Taehyung would look like in a dress like that. Would he like it? Or would he find the tightness around his ribcage and waist too much to bear, unable to breathe?_ Jungkook had no doubts the baker would look good in this dress, look good in anything he put on, really. His slender form and soft curves would look stunning in this gown. Shit. Would it be too odd to ask for the dress later? Probably. Yes, Jeon, that's very weird and borderline creepy, get a hold of yourself-

He snapped his eyes back up at the softest of a cough, Kim Jisoo looking up and away from him, eyes trained on the chandelier in the ballroom beside them. Jungkook felt his cheeks flush again as he hastily stood straighter and took a half step backward.

"Er- you look lovely today, Princess." He said in order to save face. He'd been staring at her for too long.

"Oh, thank you, your highness." She said with a small bow, her ears the only sign she was flustered, seeing as they were tinted pink at the tips. Her face was perfectly schooled into a polite expression, devoid of any imperfections or blushes. Besides the one her handmaidens had dusted on her cheeks earlier, of course.

"Shall I show you around, now?" Jungkook asked as he tried to give a (slightly strained) smile.

Jisoo nodded, brushing off her dress to straighten any rumples. They begin their tour, walking side by side in the hallways. "This is the east wing of the castle…."

Jungkook lost himself in the tour, pretending that it was any other visitor and not his possible wife. It mostly worked, he made showed her around and managed to have some fun, like he was with Jimin or Jackson. But every now and again, he would see Jisoo sending him certain looks, give him certain smiles, blush at certain times. It was all very… Daunting. The possibility of this marriage, that maybe Jisoo actually wants to be wed, that she doesn't have a secret baker boyfriend that she desperately wishes to be with right now-

Because she probably doesn't. She's probably never had a relationship before because she was raised up better than Jungkook. Was raised like a woman who can't have a tainted reputation for dating around or being impure. Men have it much more lenient. In fact, it is almost seen as worse if you have never brought a woman to your chambers before you reach twenty. If you've never had a fling with a lady of the court.

Jungkook wonders what everyone thinks of him, then.

"Er, right. This is the hot springs mother was speaking of earlier," Jungkook says, snapping back into the present as Jisoo makes a noise of interest.

They walked down the long stone hallway, windows around them filled with tree branches and, just recently as spring has begun to creep up on them, leaves. There were even a few cherry blossoms blooming here and there. At the end of the long hallway is a turn that leads out to the hot springs.

A beautiful, natural hot spring was surrounded by trees and a big bamboo wall to hide them from prying eyes. The only open part was a view of the cliff, and below, the sparkling waters. A bamboo fence had been made to hopefully keep people from slipping and falling to their death.

Cherry blossom petals had fallen into the water, steam visibly wafting up and off the surface.

The pool itself had big rocks cut around it, and the bottom was made of rock as well. There was a bucket to pour the water on yourself to one side, but Jungkook preferred to just dunk himself underneath the water.

He loved the springs, it had always been a place of peace for him growing up. Even just being here, standing beside it was calming him down greatly. It smelled of flowers and salt.

"It's beautiful," Jisoo murmured as she carefully crept closer, reaching down to skim her fingers on the surface. "And so warm. I can see why you would love this during the cold months." She says as she stands back up, hand flicking the water off.

"Yes, it's very nice... Only the Royal family and special guests are allowed to use it. If you'd ever want to use it, let one of the guards nearby know and they will keep people out. Just in case," Jungkook lets her know, pointedly looking away from her as realization dawned on herself.

You have to be nude to use the hot springs.

"I see. Thank you," she rushes out as they head to leave. Jungkook grunts a 'mhm', still feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason.

They continued with the tour, stopping by the kitchens (Taehyung was nowhere to be seen, much to his disappointment), the gardens- ( _Jungkook breezed past the hedge maze, heading to his mother's greenhouse. "There's plenty of flowers in bloom in there, it's heated and humid so they stay alive year round." He explains, opening the door and watching as Jisoo popped her head in. "Wow, it's beautiful…" She turns around and looks at the hedge maze again, pouting her lips in an annoyingly cute way. "Prince Jungkook… Is it possible we could peep inside the maze? Please?"_

 _Jungkook pauses, a strange feeling blooming in his chest. He didn't want Jisoo to see the maze for some reason. It felt too personal, it was his and Taehyung's place, not hers… So, with a selfish shake of his head, he says "It's too cold today, and we could get lost. Besides, it's infested with squirrels right now and they don't want us there until they've cleared it out."_ ) - and the stables (" _This is hazel. She's very gentle, but her sister Lizzy is a force to be reckoned with with-No! Don't touch her she's-!"_ ). He had just shown her the dining room when they reached the HellHounds.

The door was open and Jeoseung promptly barrels right into his chest when he catches sight of him. Jisoo lets out a tiny scream, stumbling away as the giant, vicious looking dog pounced on the man. The prince falls backward with a woosh and groans when the air is knocked out of him. He spends several seconds desperately trying to breathe and avoid the large tongue determined to soak his face.

"Jeosung, off," Jungkook grunts out from beneath the animal, taking a much-needed breath of air when the pressure on his lungs disappears, the dog doing as told.

Jungkook sits up and reaches out to scratch behind his ears, a fond smile slipping into place. "You're always so dramatic, Jeoseung. You could have just said hello, but _no_ , you had to _jump_ on me instead."

"It's- not going to eat you, then?" Jisoo calls, voice filled with uncertainty, from behind him. Her hands were still clutched to her chest and her shoulders were nearly to her ears.

"What? No! Jeoseung would never hurt me, _would you_?" He directs the last bit to the slobbering hound, getting a bark in response.

"But-his name is _literally_ death!" Jisoo cries out, only lowering her shoulders a bit as the prince continues to love on the animal.

"So? I had a pet bunny as a kid that I named ppang, but was he a loaf of bread? No!" Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow at her and watching with mild satisfaction as a tint bloomed on her cheeks.

A huff. "I guess you're right."

"Jeoseung! Come back!" A very familiar voice calls from inside the room, and Jungkook turns to watch a very familiar brown mop of hair pop out, and two very familiar eyes. Extremely familiar lips opening in shock.

"Jung- Prince Jungkook!" Taehyung stumbles over the name, hastily remembering to use titles when in front of others. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jungkook says with a small smirk. Call him a liar, but he swears the sun shone just a little brighter when the baker arrived, the weather just a tad warmer. "Why are you in the hound's room and not the kitchens?"

"I was bringing them some food. The person who normally does it is sick, and no one else was brave enough to." Taehyung shrugs a shoulder, a smile forming on his lips as well. "Besides, I like them. They like me too, it seems, since I've still got both my hands and a face still intact."

"Ah."

"How has your day been?" Taehyung says, clearly trying to carry on this interaction for as long as he can.

"Oh, I was just showing Princess Jisoo around so she could get more accustomed to the palace," Jungkook says and internally cringes at bringing up the woman. Taehyung's smile wavers a bit but doesn't move.

"How lovely, I've been baking most of today, preparing for the big feast in honor of the Kims arriving," Taehyung says, eyes glancing at the princess behind them quickly before snapping back to the floor in front of his feet. "Jeoseung, come," He calls again and the dog leaves with one last long lick to Jungkook's face.

Jungkook and Taehyung stare at each other, not speaking, not saying goodbye. _Fuck, he doesn't want to leave._

Jisoo clears her throat, eyeing Taehyung carefully before turning to her betrothed and plastering that odd smile on her face. "Prince Jungkook, if you would, I would very much like to finish the tour so I can rest up before dinner." She says, eyes flicking back to the other male, brows furrowing all of a second before her face smooths out.

"O-oh. Yes, of course. My apologies, Princess, Goodbye, for now, Taehyung." Jungkook waves after getting up from his spot on the floor. He brushes his butt off, not wanting dirt or something on it when he's going to be walking around. "Goodbye, your highnesses," Taehyung calls softly before shutting the door to the dog's room behind him.

The two royals walk back in relative silence, Jungkook's stomach doing rolls as he thinks about how quickly the princess's attitude had changed. It went from demure and kind to closed off and almost cold. The man got _don't speak, don't touch_ coming off in waves from the woman, so he did just that. The unsettled feeling in his stomach only worsened tenfold when the princess curtly thanked him and all but slammed the door to her room in his face.

 _What had he done? Shit._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The feast that night was all polite smiles and conversation. Jisoo spoke to Jungkook only when prompted and it was all so polite and professional, it made his skin crawl. She had a calculating look in her gaze that he didn't like, it was like she was analyzing him, gathering information and coming up with a conclusion he wasn't sure he liked.

Kim Seokjin was pleasant to talk to, he certainly held the weight of the conversation between them all, carrying the conversation effortlessly and never letting tension or uncomfortable silence settle on them. He kept sneaking glances to Namjoon, who was sitting at a different table from them, and his smile would waver but he never looked too long. Always just short enough for someone to pass it off as curiosity, and nothing else, but just long enough for someone to _take interest_ in why they were staring.

Long looks to his advisor aside, Jungkook actually quite liked the prince. And as bad as he feels saying this, but he already seems to prefer the elder brother to his sister.

Seokjin's coronation was soon, within the next year or two and he spoke of that a bit, eyes sliding to his sister who was still watching Jungkook like a hawk.

He made jokes and told stories of his childhood, comparing them to Jungkooks and laughing when they could relate to something. He glanced at Jisoo who, still, was only poking at her dinner as she watched how Jungkook interacted with those around him.

The younger prince felt his skin crawl uncomfortably when she seemed to sit up straighter when dessert was being passed around, her eyes leaving him for the first time that night and shifting to-

To Taehyung. Fuck, what _had_ he done, indeed?

The baker, with the help of some servants, passed out plates of cake and cookies and other delectable things. Leana let him eat whatever he pleased, clearly not wanting to cause a scene by ordering him something different or forbidding him from eating cake.

He felt her eyes on him when he stuffed his cheeks with the sugary food and looked up with a cocked eyebrow as if to say ' _what are you going to do about it?_ '. She bristled when he called for another slice of cake, and some yakgwa. He smirked.

Jisoo had at some point stopped watching him-and Taehyung, who left after serving-and began to actually eat her food and engage in storytelling alongside her brother.

Odd. Concerning, but mainly odd, Jungkook decides as he looks at the beautiful girl stuff a whole cupcake in her mouth.

Later that night, Jungkook was walking towards his rooms. Taehyung had said they should hold off on seeing each other for a while, just while Jisoo and her brother were settling in, which meant no kisses or chatting tonight. The moon shone brightly through the windows and Jungkook paused to peer out at the ocean for a moment. He wonders what it would feel like to swim in such unpredictable, strong waves. He wonders what it would take to just grab Junghyun and Taehyung (and maybe a hound or two) and just… Run. Build a raft or buy a boat and run away and never look back.

But in his heart of hearts, he knows he could never truly leave. His people need him, whether he likes it or not, and he has a duty to serve and protect them… When you are of royal blood, you need to put your selfish desires away (to some extent. Taehyung is his exception) and devote yourself to your position. Your duties and your country.

…

That doesn't mean it isn't nice to pretend, he supposes. With a sigh, Jungkook makes to turn a corner when a hand pulled him back into a dark crevice. He lets out a startled woosh of air, ready to yell when another hand covers his mouth.

"Sh. It's just me," Jungkook relaxes in the hold, tension leaving his body instantly at the familiar voice. Jungkook wiggles a bit for them to let him go, and the hands disappear from his body as if they'd never been there at all. "Why'd you grab me?" Jungkook whispers, turning slightly to look at the person.

"You would scare them off," Namjoon responds just as quietly, craning his neck to see over Jungkook's shoulder.

"Scare _whom_ off?" The prince asks, trying to look further out and see just who the elder was talking about but Namjoon pulls him back before he could.

"Stop or they'll see you!" He chides, pressing them both back farther.

"Again, I reiterate, _whom_?"

"Your mother and your father's advisor."

 _What?_

"Advisor Kwong, I do not think it is wise to do this out here in the open." The queen mumbles, voice impossibly light with happiness. It makes Jungkook sick.

"Do what your highness? Officially, we aren't doing anything," Kwong responds breathily and Jungkook really is sick.

There's the sound of clothes shuffling and quiet giggles when suddenly Queen Leana hisses. "Kwong, _not. Here._ What if someone were to find us?"

"Let them," Kwong says breezily, but still the two separate from whatever the _hell_ that was and scurry further down the hall, turning left at the first chance.

Jungkook turns and rests his forehead on the cold stone wall behind him. He does not need this. He really doesn't.

Idly he feels Namjoon place a comforting hand on his shoulder. It doesn't ease his nausea, but it still helps some to know he's not alone in this finding.

Jungkook spent the morning listening to the people in court, listened to their pleas. He granted some, turned away others. He'd still tried to smile at the ones he denied as they leave, even though it probably annoyed them more than it comforted them.

His crown felt heavy and was poking at his scalp uncomfortably, he wanted nothing more than to scratch the itch and just toss the gaudy thing on the step beside him.

He sat in his father's throne, acting as king in his absence, and his mother sat on the left of him. Poised and elegant as ever, the 38 years of age almost nonexistent. She aged like a vampire, and it was a little unsettling if you asked Jungkook. He's been looking at the same, unchanging face since he was a baby.

He also found it very hard to sit beside the woman and not throttle her. She was cruel to the townspeople, cutting them off and looking disgusted as if they were nothing but a spot of dirt on her shoe.

But he also wanted to throttle her because she acted as if nothing happened. As if nothing has been happening. She looks, talks, and acts the same as she always has despite what Jungkook _heard_ last night. There was no indication of foul play, of her sneaking around doing _something_ with his father's advisor. What, Jungkook doesn't wish to think about. Hearing it was more than enough, picturing it would traumatize him.

Jungkook let out a breath of relief as the last farmer left with a deep bow to Jungkook, who just allowed him a loan to get more cattle. Jungkook all but jumps up and flees from the room, leaving everyone behind without a second glance. He was a man on a mission, and that mission was to find Taehyung.

After subtly asking around, being careful and acting like he wanted to compliment the baker on his desserts at the feast, and found from a maid that the baker was in the kitchens currently.

Jungkook thanks her sincerely before turning around and all but sprinting down the hall. On his way there, Jungkook passed Seokjin who was speaking to Namjoon about something and both men paused their conversation to stare at the prince. Seokjin tried to smile, and Namjoon just kind of shuffled in place, unsure.

Ignoring whatever that was (He did not need more drama right now, god), he just nods curtly and keeps briskly walking to the kitchens.

He finds Taehyung alone in the kitchens, a rare sight, preparing some dough. "Where is everyone?" Jungkook calls, startling the boy. "Sorry," he adds a bit bashfully.

"It's fine… They're all on break. Hyungsik needed to go to the market to get things for dinner tonight, and told everyone they could relax until he got back. I don't work under him, though, so I still have to bake." The brunette explained as he began shaping the dough.

Jungkook hums and comes to stand behind Taehyung, hesitated a few seconds before curling his arms around his waist and snuggling in. He wasn't having the best day (a continuation of yesterday) and this was just what he needed.

The prince pushes his nose into his neck, breathing in the faint smell of roses and frostings.

The baker leans back slightly in the hold as he works, the kitchen silent beyond the sound of Taehyung's hands molding the dough. They stay like that, not speaking, just basking in the much-needed skinship while Taehyung works to lay out the cookies on a tray to bake. Taehyung lets out an endearing sigh and pats his hands when Jungkook doesn't let go, just holds him tighter and waddles behind him as they move to the oven.

When the cookies are safe inside the oven, Taehyung turns around in Jungkook's hold to face him properly.

"You okay?" The elder asks softly, fingers coming to caress Jungkook's face. They skim over the dark circles and Taehyung frowns subtly.

"Yes, love. Just… A bit stressed is all. I'm sure that once Father returns home, all will be well." Jungkook says, leaning into the hand caressing his cheek. Taehyung looked a bit tired today as well, but nothing compared to Jungkook.

His hair was unkempt but still appeared so soft and clean, falling slightly into his eyes as he cocks his head just so. His pink lips were bitten red, a nervous habit they shared and his eyelashes were so long, so dark and pretty as they frame those gorgeous, kind eyes he's fallen deeper and deeper into as each day passes.

Taehyung's eyes sparkle. They shine and sparkle like stars and when he smiles it lights up the room. And Jungkook is in love with him. He's come to accept this, embraces the warm and giddy feeling wholly.

Jungkook's response only deepens the frown. "Jungkook-"

"I'm okay. I promise. I'd tell you if I wasn't okay." Taehyung doesn't seem relieved by this answer, but he nods despite.

Jungkook leans in to kiss Taehyung, after a quick look around to make sure they really were alone, and they both melt into it easily.

The baker makes a keening noise and pulls Jungkook closer by the front of his suit, soiling it with flower but they pay no mind to that.

He turns his head to deepen the kiss, and Jungkook slips his tongue out to tease his lips. Taehyung lets out a surprised gasp, the prince using this to slip his tongue inside. He was met with the sweet taste of strawberries and sugar.

Jungkook moves them forward until Taehyung's back hits table he'd been working at, and he lays his hands on the wood surface, on either side of Taehyung, caging him in.

The brunette lets out a small moan, they'd never gone this far, this _rough_ before, but he loved it. Craved this new side of Jungkook he's seeing.

He slid his hands up the prince's arms, squeezing at the biceps as he shamelessly felt up the strong, toned muscle there. His hands continued to wander up to his chest and around his neck until they stopped at the raven locks he's come to love so much.

He gives it an experimental tug and rejoices when he gets a drawn-out moan from the prince in return.

Their tongues danced around each other, hot and heavy and while Jungkook tasted the desserts he made, Taehyung tasted the ginger tea the other had earlier, the sweet honey and mint. It was spicy, but he found he quite liked it.

"Jungkook," He breathed, and the younger could only grunt out a noise of agreement.

Jungkook's hands had moved from the table to grasp at Taehyung's trim waist, the shirt he wore riding up beneath his apron. Jungkook slipped his finger inside and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the soft skin. It was rather soothing, actually, and the elder relaxed just a tad under his ministrations.

Taehyung's fingers were still curled in those raven locks, and he tugged a bit harder when Jungkook slid his hands down to grasp his thighs, hoisting him up and onto the table. He wrapped his legs around the prince's midsection and let out a tiny needy noise.

Jungkook pulled back from the kiss, dragging his teeth on Taehyung's bottom lip, pulling on it before releasing it with a wet pop and teasing lick.

"F-fuck," Taehyung whimpered out, eyes blown wide and lips shiny and bright red. There was a dusting of blush across his cheeks and shit if he didn't look ethereal.

Jungkook's lips trailed over the baker's face and down at his neck, pressing hot, open mouth kisses there until he reached those collar bones he loved so much. He nipped at them before finally sucking a deep hickey on the honeyed skin.

Taehyung was letting out little keening whimpers and soft, breathy moans, running his hands all along Jungkook's back and up into his hair. Once satisfied with the deep bruising mark there, Jungkook all but smashed their lips in a burning kiss again.

He could feel Taehyung's arousal, and he pushed into it slightly, smirking when he gets a stuttering moan in return. His own pants were tight, and his heart was beating rapidly because _shit, this is_ definitely _more than kissing in the stables_ , and _Oh my god, this is_ Taehyung _and_ I _get to see him,_ to have him _like this? Fuck_.

Their hearing was on high alert, as it always is when they're together, and they spring apart at the sound of heels coming down steps.

Eyes wide, they begin desperately fixing themselves after the heated makeout, Taehyung wiping at his split slickened lips and pulling his shirt up to hide a hickey on his collar bone, Jungkook trying to straighten his rumpled suit and smooth his hair. The raven-haired boy helps Taehyung hop down from the table and they flounder around, not sure of what to do now.

Jungkook ends up hiding his… Issue with a strategically placed pot and Taehyung all but races to the oven, pretending to be checking on the cookies. His erection was most likely brushing up against the stone oven, Taehyung was probably biting back a groan because it felt so good to have just a little friction and-

Nope. _Not_ helping, Jeon.

They both tense up when the heels come closer, pausing for a moment before strolling into the kitchens. Kim Jisoo took in the sight before her, one elegantly shaped brow raising in interest.

"Prince Jungkook, I was looking all over for you. Imagine my surprise when a guard told me he saw you heading this direction. After all, what would a prince be doing down here, with the _servants_?" Her voice was as melodic and beautiful as ever, but at this very moment, it seemed so intimidating and cold. She put a big emphasis on _servants_ and the two men both tensed.

"I came down here for a snack." Jungkook manages, voice surprisingly stable for how nervous he was.

"Seems like you decided to make some, too," She says, eyeing him up and down. "You've got flour on your suit, and even some in your hair. How'd you manage that?"

Jungkook stiffens but forces himself to relax. They were okay, she didn't see anything. "I can certainly be very clumsy, your highness," He says, trying to make up some lame excuse.

"I see." Her eyes slid back and forth between the two men, a too-knowing gleam in her dark eyes. Jungkook, not liking her attention on himself, but even less so on Taehyung, rushes to leave the whole situation. "Well, goodbye, Taehyung. Your Highness, if you'd like, we can take a stroll in the gardens again today." He says, his boner most definitely gone now. Panic and fear are not a turn on, it would appear.

"Hm, yes, that would be lovely. Maybe today we can visit the hedge maze? I heard the…. Squirrel issue has been resolved." She says, something in her voice telling him she knew there was no issue, to begin with.

Jungkook forces a weak laugh and comments on how glad he is about that.

Taehyung never once turned around.

Jungkook left with the princess, thoughts running a mile a minute, but one kept circling back.

 _Fuck._

 _-8-8-8-8-8_

 **A.N:**

 **Title is from Run.**

 **Hello! I'm so sorry this took me a bit longer than I'd have liked, but I'm trying to make sure to update _at least_ once a month. I don't want to be _that_ person who never updates, because I have certainly been that kind of author in the past. **

**Can I just say-**

 **THE CONCERT WAS AMAZING! I died, it was so good. I may or may not have cried a bit and most definitely screamed myself raw. Like, in all of my videos I took, it's just me. Screaming. Making noises of a dying whale... Singing along horribly. You can barely hear the actual music, it's so _sick_ and _twisted lol_**

 **My concert was on the second day, and it was just raining so. much. Like our seats (I say our because this was actually a mother's day gift for my mom. She loves BTS so much and really wanted to go, so I saved up for like half a year and bought us tickets) were soaked, I was soaked, I couldn't feel my toes by the end of the concert and I did catch a cold (Even though Jimin specified not to, fuck I'm so mean). ANYWAY, my point was Jungkook couldn't do the cool flying around above us thing because it was too wet and dangerous, which I was a bit bummed about, but he was so cute and smiley and happy despite so it was okay :')**

 **ALSO NAMJOON WAS SO CUTE FUCKSMEHEIN GF. They were all cute, but he was teasing us and like being all squishy and I just- fuck. FUCK.**

 **I miss them :'(**

 **OKAY moving on from my frantic raving about the concert, I'd just like to inform you that that kiss scene was three whole pages in google docs. Insane.**

 **Also, including a BlackPink member does not mean that I understand them/dislike them/etc etc.**

 **I feel I shouldn't have to say this, but there was someone who complained about something similar to this in one of my older stories on a different platform.** **As I am primarily an ARMY, I don't know much about BlackPink, and for that, I am sorry if it offends you. I just needed a cute and pretty girl to use as Seokjin's sister. That being said, I do like some of their music, so please don't come for me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll see you all the next update! Hugs, MC.**

 _(Comments and favorites breathe life into authors, seriously.)_


	5. There is a reason for all this

_**Chapter Five: There is a reason for all this frustration**_

 _ **The title is from Lost.**_

 _ **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

Jungkook and Jisoo have… He doesn't want to say "gotten closer" because he isn't sure if that's true, but they have certainly been spending more and more time together. And because of that, it meant he spent less and less time with Taehyung.

It's been around five days since they'd shared that… _kiss_ in the kitchens. It's been around five days since he'd even seen more than the longing gazes he and Taehyung shared in fleeting moments.

But, it was also very important to keep his distance while they dealt with the Kims. It was to protect Taehyung, he assured himself for the nth time as he watched the baker from afar.

 _Once the kims leave, I can have Taehyung all to myself again. I just need to be patient._

He repeated it like a mantra in his head as the days sluggishly moved by.

Jisoo and he sat by the ponds today, the water has just begun to thaw out, and the koi fish beneath the surface were happy about it. They kept swirling around each other and coming up to greet the two royals before swimming away.

Jungkook idly tossed bits of bread in the water and watched as the fish ate them. Jisoo had huffed the first time he did it, nibbling on her own roll with her head held high. He'd resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tossed another piece in.

Taehyung was across the way, airing out the kitchens from the window. He looked hot from what the prince could gather, his honey skin glistening as he began to pluck at his shirt, airing out the fabric as well. It must be hot inside there with all the ovens.

"You and that servant boy must be close," Jisoo's melodic voice cut through his stalking ( _it wasn't stalking,_ Jungkook argued, _just admiring someone from afar who don't even know their being 'admired' and ohmygod I_ am _stalking him-)_ and it was like cold water had been dumped on him.

He tensed up but forced his damn muscles to behave and relax again. Raised one shoulder in what he hoped looked like a casual shrug. "Taehyung? Yeah, he's nice. He makes great desserts, too."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Jisoo muttered, trailing a finger along the surface of the pound, smiling slightly when koi fish came up to it and watched with rapt attention.

"I don't know what you mean, then," Jungkook said a bit curt, and he pursed his lips before apologizing quietly.

"Nevermind." Is all Jisoo said, very quietly, might Jungkook add (it seemed like a bad habit she'd been fighting before, but as days went on he noticed himself straining to hear her more often than not), before standing up and abruptly announcing she's going to visit her brother.

Jungkook just watches as she makes her way across the grounds and back into the castle, two of her handmaidens she brought along from home trailing after her.

He never knows what to say, or how to act around the princess. And she seems to know everything. He felt as if there was a very uneven advantage between the two of them.

-8-8-8

Seokjin was in the library, snooping around to see if he could find anything similar to that of the erotic story he'd found earlier (those loose pages- which had been crudely glued together at the top left corner with melted wax-had made his evenings here at the Jeon castle… _very_ interesting). He was coming up with nothing and was about to leave and just re-read the one story he found again later on when a familiar figure popped into his peripheral.

Kim Namjoon stood with his back to Seokjin as he browsed through the books to the right, clearly looking for something in particular.

"Nam- Advisor Kim. Good afternoon," Seokjin said, biting back the name he so wanted to speak. Namjoon jumped and swiveled to face the prince, expression one of pure shock.

His eyes appeared even darker than the last time the elder had seen him, but his hair was washed and brushed and his robes appeared in better shape. Seokjin would count that as _some_ sign of improvement.

"S-Seokjin- Your Highness, hello. Good day, er- afternoon, I mean." Namjoon cuts himself off and purses his lips. Seokjin swallows, his palms suddenly feeling clammy for some reason, and he tries to discreetly dry them by messing with his robes nervously.

Namjoon watches the movement, brows furrowed-which seem to be a constant feature on him when around the prince- before he finally seems to spring to life.

"Yes. Well, if you'll excuse me," He mutters, moving to scurry out of the, oddly stuffy, library. He's just managed to get to the end of the row when Seokjin lets out a squawk and almost trips over himself in his haste to catch the advisor's wrist.

It was very un-princely, to be so clumsy and to act so emotionally, but Seokjin couldn't find it in himself to care. Namjoon had never judged him for being as such, never judged him for anything.

"Seokjin?" Namjoon stammers out, forgetting to be respectful and distant at the moment, looking over his shoulder. Seokjin's eyes are wide and pleading, his cheeks dusting with the faintest hint of pink. They blink owlishly at one another, neither speaking for a second.

"Please don't go! Namjoon-please, it's been killing me this whole time. Can we _please_ just talk? Just for today, even? Just a moment where we can talk like normal, like Namjoon and Seokjin. Then we can go back to being cold and distant, but still pleasant, crown prince Seokjin and Advisor Kim." The elder's voice wobbling just slightly as he pleads. Namjoon sucks in a breath and then, despite his better judgment, nods.

Seokjin's shoulders positively _sag_ in relief, and a sparkle shines in his eyes, visibly perkier now that Namjoon's agreed.

"Good. Great, thank you, Namjoon."

They find a seat at a table near the back, the library is generally always empty anyway, but the added assurance is welcomed.

"So…" Seokjin prompts, not too sure what to say. Namjoon nibbles on his lip absently, looking anywhere _but_ at the prince before him. "Ahem, right."

"Yes…"

"I don't really know what to say," Seokjin admits, shoulders hunching up insecurely. Namjoon peeks at him from beneath his bangs but turns his gaze to the shelves over the elder's shoulders when he catches Seokjin's eyes.

"You were the one who suggested this," He mutters.

"Well, yes, but I just meant that I'm not sure where to start." A huff from the advisor has him feeling a little silly for even attempting conversation with him.

"Why don't we start somewhere light? Like, how about we speak of how we used to play in the fields or something." Namjoon finally suggested hesitantly, but it was more than enough for Seokjin, who took it and ran with it enthusiastically.

"Yes! We would play hide and seek, or tag as we ran between rows of grapevines," He reminisced, and both their expressions seem to soften at the memory.

 _Namjoon skidded to a stop, shoes sliding in the gravelly dirt so slick he nearly toppled over from his momentum, as he looked around himself. Head whipping this way and that, all he saw were the rows upon rows of grapevines, taller than he, that seemed to go on for miles. No Seokjin, no corgis, either. Just himself and the smell of grape juice and putrid wine._

 _The sky was a bright blue with the occasional fluffy cloud, a hot summer breeze blew occasionally and Namjoon felt himself closing his eyes to enjoy it._

" _What are you doing!" He jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone speaking, and his eyes fly open to see Seokjin standing there hands on his hips, and a disappointed pout gracing his features._

" _W-what do you mean?" Namjoon stutters out awkwardly, scratching at his neck and peeking up from his fringe. "What do you mean 'what do_ I _mean'?!"_

 _The prince rounded on him, head held high as he sniffed dramatically. "You were meant to be looking for me! And here I find you standing there like a buffoon, eyes closed and not even_ attempting _to find me!"_

 _The twelve-year-old boy blinked up at him, mouth agape. Seokjin's face was slightly flushed, and his eyes were bright and sparkling. His lips were pursed in a pout but that did nothing to hide the soft plush of them, the pretty pink._

 _His usual robes had been discarded earlier by a tree when they'd begun the game, so that left him in his white billowing shirt and a_ very tight _pair of pants. His shirt had two buttons opened to help fight against the heat, coincidentally leaving his collarbones out in the open._

 _Apparently, twelve-year-old Namjoon found those collarbones_ very _alluring. He doesn't even have a thing for collarbone!_ And yet, here he is...

 _Twelve-year-old Namjoon found himself in an epiphany of sorts, one he'd had many times over the past year and a half. Because, twelve-year-old Namjoon had an undeniable, fat, ugly crush on fourteen-year-old prince Seokjin._

Namjoon looked down and away from Seokjin, the memory leading to more pleasant ones which lead to even more _un_ pleasant ones. His chest rose and fell in a deep sigh.

"Ahem. Right, um… Do you remember how Jisoo used to follow us around everywhere? And we'd always get annoyed and kick her out, but then she'd throw a tantrum and Mother made us take her with us anyway?"

Namjoon did. He had hated that Jisoo interfered with his time with Seokjin, but now he kind of felt bad for being so mean around her.

 _A fourteen-year-old Namjoon and a sixteen-year-old Seokjin giggled breathlessly as they leaned back against the door, keeping it in place._

" _Your sister is getting rather annoying." Namjoon breathed out, looking up at the prince in annoyed amusement. Seokjin blows a piece of his hair away from his face, rolling his eyes and maneuvering on the door so he's on his side. "Ugh, I know. I rather liked it when she was still too intimidated by us to try and play with us. She was so sweet all the way up until just last year she started acting up."_

" _I miss six-year-old Jisoo who played quietly with her dolls and tea sets, in_ her _rooms, with her nanny." Namjoon agreed._

 _A noise of agreement from Seokjin. They stood there for a few moments, catching their breath. It should take Jisoo a moment to find them, they'd run all the way to a separate wing of the castle and they had much longer legs than she._

 _Namjoon jumps when he feels fingers carding through his shaggy hair. He turns slightly to see Seokjin peering at him with an unreadable expression as he ran his fingers gently through the strands. "It's gotten long. You should probably cut it if you don't want Jisoo pulling on it."_

" _Right."_

" _Although, it might not be Jisoo you should be worried about," Seokjin continues, his face breaking out in a sly grin. Namjoon gulps. Seokjin's acting unusual, he's never acted, never spoken like this to him before._

 _A sharp tug on his hair has a whimpering, needy sound come out of his mouth. They both freeze at the (not) moan (it was a moan), Seokjin staring down at him in shock and awe, and Namjoon's cheeks coloring as he avoids eye contact at all costs. A beat passed. Two, and then-_

 _Seokjin pulls, a little harsher, with wide eyes and Namjoon tries, he really does, to stop the keening moan from slipping out, but it manages to escape all the same._

 _The elder's eyes dilate, Namjoon bites his lip in shame and startles for the second time when soft fingers gently pry it out. A tutting sound, the fingers trailing across the bleeding flesh gently. Goosebumps._

 _Namjoon holds his breath, not sure of what to do. This is the most sexual thing he's done-ever- and it's with his three-and-a-half-year-long crush! Seokjin's never even_ glanced _in his direction before! And suddenly he's all_ 'let me pull your hair all hot like and-oh! Let me also trail my kind of oddly shaped, but still pretty, soft fingers along your lips and face!'

" _Seokjin-hyung," Namjoon whispers in the silence of the room, his voice pulling the elder from whatever daydream he was in. Those heated eyes snap down to his, two hearts beating rapidly as their faces seem to gravitate closer. "Namjoon…"_

 _Their noses brush, Namjoon can feel Seokjin's breath on his lips, hot and released in a_ whoosh _. "Jinnie-hyung," he repeats, not knowing what else to do. "Namjoonie."_

 _The ghosting of lips against his, not quite touching but touching, all the same, all he had to do was lean forward a bit and they'd be kissing, and_ holy shit Seokjin's leaning forward a bit and fuck, they're almost there!

 _Namjoon's mouth dries and he pushes his lips out like his aunt does when she kisses him,_ is that how you're supposed to kiss your crushes? Or is it different?

 _Their lips touch briefly, an appreciative hum from Seokjin and a gurgled surprise from Namjoon (Because, hello?! Seokjin. Is. Kissing. Him?!) only for them to both freeze when two very loud, very angry knocks make the door rattle a bit._

" _Hello!? Seo'jin Oppa? Namjoonie-oppa? Are you guys in there? Let me in!" Jisoo, who's usually so quiet, yells through the door impatiently. "You're not being very nice! You ran away and hid! Let me in! I wanna play with you guys!" She cries out, little fists hitting the door with surprising strength._

 _Seokjin forcefully shoves Namjoon away from him, eyes wide, and Namjoon whimpers when his elbow hits a table. He stares up at Seokjin from the floor, confused and hurt, but the elder just looks away, cheeks red and eyes downcast._

 _Namjoon stays on the floor, frozen, and he recounts what just happened over the incessant knocks and cries outside._

 _They'd nearly (or did they actually?) kissed, and they would have (did?) kiss if it hadn't been for the interruption._

 _A glance at Seokjin confirmed he was still looking away, cradling his left arm limply to his side. It was a calming act, self-soothing. It was the closest thing to crossing your arms, but he wasn't meant to do that as a king usually, so he's taught himself to do that instead._

" _Oppa! Let! Me! In! Pleeeeaaasssee?!" Jisoo continues, knocking as fervently as ever. "You're not being nice! You guuuyys!"_

 _Namjoon sneaks a second peek at Seokjin, but the prince is still staring down at his feet in what appeared as shame._

 _Does that- Does that mean he regrets it? He regrets-Me? Namjoon thought with a sinking stomach, turning around to face the wall._

" _I'm going to tell mom you were being mean to me, if! You! Don't! Let me in!" Each word followed a harsh knock._

" _Goddamnit, Jisoo! Fine! Just shut the hell up!" Seokjin bellowed, shoving Namjoon aside to throw open the door. Jisoo stood there in her poofy purple dress, eyes wide with shock and shiny. Her hand was raised to knock again, and Namjoon winced. Seokjin never explodes like that, especially not towards his sister._

 _Jisoo's lip wobbles as Seokjin lets out a deep sigh, pinching his nose. "Well? Are you going to come in or are you going to continue throwing a fit like a baby?" He sneers and Namjoon gapes at him. "All you do is follow us around like a freaking puppy, whining and crying about how you want to play with us! Can't you give us a break?! We never get a moment alone, to do what we wish, because you're always there, Jisoo! Threatening to tattle on us to mother, crying and screaming and kicking when things don't go your way! Let me tell you something, Jisoo, you may be a princess, but the world does not revolve around you!"_

 _With every word Jisoo's face crumples more and more, her shock giving way to hurt. Her lip wobbled dangerously and her eyes were glassy with tears just waiting to spill out. Namjoon looks between the two of them, jaw practically on the ground by this point._

 _Seokjin's on a roll, apparently, because he doesn't stop there, no, he adds one final, killing blow. "You're_ ten _Jisoo, we're loads older than you are! We don't_ want _to play with dollies or pretend tea! Grow up and play by yourself like the big girl you always claim you are!"_

" _Seokjin!" He hisses out, jabbing an elbow in his stomach harshly. Namjoon was shocked_ and _angry for Jisoo. This snaps the prince out of his rant, eyes wide as he turns towards his sister again._

" _Shit. No, Jisoo, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I'm so, so, so sorry, I love you and I'd never-" his words are cut off by a loud wail from the little girl, Jisoo promptly bursting into tears. Namjoon gives Seokjin one last nasty look, hurt and confused from the kiss and shocked and disappointed by his outburst, before shoving him aside._

 _Namjoon gently kneels down and scoops Jisoo up into his embrace, making soothing noises as she lets out heaving cries. When he stands up, she limply wraps her arms around his neck and lets her legs dangle on either side of his waist. "I-I-I hate you!" She cries at Seokjin, who looks as though he'd been struck, and buries her head in Namjoon chest, her cries hardly muffled._

 _The teen gently cradles her and walks away, keeping an eye out for her mother or nanny._

Namjoon wonders why all his memories end up in sad ones, but he still remembers how hurt he'd felt, how angry and sad. Granted, that had been a very important push in the right direction for their relationship, but it had been a hard thing to encounter.

"I remember when we first kissed if you can even call it that, and I panicked and blew up at Jisoo… I think about it a lot, and I know she's forgiven me, but I still feel a lot of regret for that moment. It was a much needed eye-opening for me… Made me reflect on a lot of things, but still…" The prince looks ashamed again, reflecting on the same memory as Namjoon had.

The advisor hesitated before reaching out and placing a palm over Seokjin's. He looks up at him, the shock that soon morphs into gratitude as he flips his hand to properly hold Namjoon's.

"I've forgiven you, as well…" Namjoon mumbled out, suddenly shy.

"For the kiss or… for everything else?" Seokjin asks out, hopeful but unsure. Namjoon purses his lips and they drop the subject.

"You know, I've missed you. Quite a lot, too." Seokjin says switching topics easily. "It's been a long time since I've last seen you, Namjoon. You've made a wonderful living here in Jusan. I'm proud." He says honestly.

"Seokjin… Thank you. Really, that means a lot coming from you. I just-" Namjoon is cut off by the doors to the library banging open, a couple of maids on the far side of the giant room startling and hissing out "shh! Quiet!" angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, I just need to find my brother," an all too familiar voice squeaks, hurried footsteps as someone races up and down the bookcases.

The two men share a look, Namjoon mouthing "speak of the devil" just as Jisoo tumbles out from a bookcase and practically flings herself onto the table between them. Their hands had separated and slid off, falling into their laps.

"Oppa! I found you!" She shouts, eyes almost as wild as her hair.

"No need to shout, Jisoo-yah." Seokjin scolds, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in his suit.

"Right, sorry, I just really need to talk to you about- Oh. Hello." She stops short at the sight of Namjoon, who gives a little wave. "Sorry, I hadn't realized Seokjin had company," She apologizes before squinting at him. She lets out a gasp and leans away to point at him. "N-Namjoon-Oppa! Oh my god, you're-!"

Seokjin clamps a hand over his sister's mouth, smiling sweetly at Namjoon. "I'm sorry, but could you give my sister and me a moment alone? We could talk more over dinner if you'd like." He adds, not wanting him to think he didn't want to speak more. It was the opposite, really.

"Oh! Of course, excuse me," Namjoon stands and knocks over two chairs on his way out. Still the same old Namjoon, Seokjin thinks with a snort.

When the man was gone, Seokjin dropped his smile and turned to glare at his sister. She glared right back as she stuck her tongue out and licked across his hand.

"Ack! Do you really have to?" Seokjin asked, disgusted, as he wiped his now slimy hand off on his pants. Jisoo just smiled smugly and plopped right down in Namjoon's vacant seat.

"Yes. serves you right for silencing me anyway." She sniffed. Her voice was back to its quiet murmuring, all the gusto from earlier forgotten.

"What do you want?" At the raised eyebrow he got, Seokjin adds on, "I was clearly in the middle of something important. So, this had better be something equally or more important for you to interrupt us, or I'm going to be mad, Jisoo."

His sister huffs, slumping into her seat and pouting like a child. "It is important! Jungkook is hiding something from me, I know it!" Seokjin gave her a blank stare. _This_ is what he excused Namjoon for? Some stupid lovers quarrel?

"Jisoo, please. I don't have time for this..." He sighed and rubbed at his temple. Jisoo is turning twenty now, she's an adult, now if only she'd act more mature and not like a teenager.

"But Oppa! You don't understand!" She groans in frustration, as much the dramatic soul as Seokjin. "He's hiding something, something _big_! He's always hanging out with that weird cook person, making cookies and bonding over their giant dog! He clams up around me, and I'll have you know I've been making an effort! Truly! I've kept from mumbling around him, I make an effort to speak up and talk about topics that interest him!" She's thrown herself on the table now, her arms flopping on the table beside her head. "When he's not with that servant he's with his brother, that Jackson guy, or his advisor! He's only around me when he has to be!"

"Jisoo, what you're telling me is… When he is not spending time with his new-found fiance he found out about only a couple of weeks ago, he is spending time with… Let's see.. His younger brother, his advisor, the man training him for battle, and a friend. How scandalous, indeed." He was being rude, he knew, being sarcastic but really, his sister was acting spoiled and irrational.

"He's hiding something! He's always sneaking around and he gets this guilty look on his face sometimes and I've seen how he and that servant interact! It's so informal, I was shocked!" Jisoo whines out, looking up at him pitifully from the table.

"Jisoo. He is preparing to rule his country one day, to fight in an awful war, and he is in his twenties! He is a man and he is allowed to have secrets. We all do! Hell, you even have a secret! A pretty big one, might I add!" Jisoo hisses at him to quiet down, sitting up rigidly now. "Leave the poor man alone."

"But-!"

"No buts, Jisoo. Leave. Him. Alone. None of this sounds life-threatening or particularly awful. I'm sure he and his little 'secret' are fine, and you will be too. Now, please, leave me be... I need to find something to read." Seokjin sighs out, waving his hand as if dismissing her. Jisoo glares at him but stands nonetheless.

"He is hiding something, Seokjin. I will find out what it is, and I'm going to say 'I told you so!' when it's something big!" She swears, dropping her honorifics just to piss him off more. With that, she snatches up her gloves from the table and leaves in a twirl of dress and curled hair.

Seokjin rolls his eyes and stands, setting off to hunt for any more erotic stories hidden between shelves.

Even if the writing was sub-par in terms of grammar, the author knew just about every dirty word in existence, and how to put them artfully together to create a pretty steamy picture in Seokjin's mind. That, plus the knowledge of how two males... fornicate, was really all you needed to write some sensual paragraphs.

When you're horny enough, you won't care if the author used the wrong 'your' or has a tendency to misspell certain words.

8-8-8

Jungkook set down the papers he was looking at with a deep sigh. Dinner had been stressful that night. Jisoo was glowering at him from across the table, refusing to make conversation with him. He doesn't even know what he's done wrong this time!

Namjoon was making pleasantries with Seokjin, cracking jokes and talking about Seokjin's castle.

He had forgotten his advisor originated from there, how he did, he isn't sure. It was a very big thing to forget.

His mother was practically fucking with his father's advisor on the table (okay, not really, they were just giggling and basically flirting without flirting which counts as infidelity when it's with his _mother_ and _not_ his father).

That leaves Jungkook to speak with his brother. Which wasn't too bad, he quite enjoys spending time with the little guy, but Junghyun was a bit snappy. He'd had a long day with his tutors, getting up early to take lots of tests and he's probably all worn out.

Jisoo leaves early, heading out with his posse of handmaids and disgruntled glares in his direction. Seokjin gives him a sympathetic smile before turning back to Namjoon.

He eats dinner in mostly silence, scraping his dish clean and bowing as he leaves.

He almost turns the wrong corner to see if Taehyung was still in the kitchens, but catches himself at the last minute. He's going through Taehyung-withdrawals, and he wants nothing more than to run to the other male, but he knew it was for everyone's safety that they keep a low profile right now. With that in mind, he scowls and turns right back around to march to his rooms.

The hounds were lazing around the halls, their keep still out sick so they're using the opportunity to do things they normally aren't allowed to. A couple of the dogs perk up when he walks past, scratching at their ears, but one, in particular, follows him all the way to his door.

He slams the thing in the dog's face, not in the mood to have a big, heavy, slimy dog in his bed tonight, and goes about undressing for bed.

Jeoseung scratches at his door for the entirety of his nightly routine, and he loses his resolve and lets the beast inside. He watches as the dog hops up and flops across his pillows, taking up almost all the room and leaving a sliver of pillow for Jungkook to rest on.

"I miss Taehyung, and you're not a good substitute by any means, but I suppose I'll allow it for tonight." He tells the dog with a pointed finger staring at him for a long time. His shoulders drop and his heart squeezes painfully at the reminder. He does miss Taehyung. It's so hard to be so close to him but never being able to touch him. To be with his presence. _Damn Jisoo and her nosy self. She just had to come and get engaged with him and ruin everything!_

Jungkook sneers and pulls back his blankets to slip inside, craning his neck awkwardly to get that little sliver of the pillow, and stares up at his ceiling.

"I'm going to die soon if I can't even get a _hug_ from Taehyung, I just know it." He mutters before shutting his eyes to try and fall asleep. Jeoseung snorts out a heaving sigh, falling asleep quickly and easily, and Jungkook might be just a little jealous.

That dog has it good, he doesn't have to worry about love and politics. He can hump anything, even a curtain, and no one would bat an eyelash. Jungkook can't even hold hands with someone without it being a big issue...

They snuggle up and Jungkook finds peace in the quiet crackle of his fire, drifting off to sleep with dreams of Taehyung and princesses with black locks and hateful glares.

Once or twice he wakes up to a tail in his mouth or a paw kicking at his face. He shoves the dog off and rolls over, oddly satisfied in the thump that sounds in the room.

Jeoseung retaliates by hopping back up and literally laying across his face, stomach covering his eyes and fur in his mouth.

8-8-8-8

 _King Jeon wipes the sweat off his brow, turning to look at his opponent. They're mostly alone, his men have died and so have the enemy's. His men won't know where to find him, and they won't know to come and save him either. It takes at least half an hour there and back to reach base camp and twenty to rally the troops. They won't be here in time._

 _Still, he should be able to take one man on. They seem small enough, but they are quick and a skilled fighter..._

 _He squints at the man before him, sizing him up. This must be the enemy king. The man was hiding behind a helmet, much like his own, except theirs had a long chainmail armor obscuring their face. He can't imagine they can see very well through it._

 _Then, they slowly raise their hands to tug it off and the king feels as an involuntary gasp escapes him. "You-!"_

" _Long time no see," They drawl out, dropping the helmet to the ground._

" _You're supposed to be-"_

" _Dead? Yeah, well, things changed."_

 _The king opens his mouth to speak, but the enemy raises their hand and lowers it sharply, and pain erupts in his chest._

 _With a delayed cry, he looks down to see an arrow lodged in his heart. At first, he is numb, but then the fire hot pain flashed throughout his whole body, and he gurgles up blood._

 _He had been careless. His men weren't here, and he yet he'd let his guard down, assumed they were alone. Assumed he could take them, defeat them, and return home to his wife and sons._

You never let your guard down in the battlefield. _His own words echo in his head as a memory of him and Jungkook floods his vision._

Nine-year-old Jungkook nearly topples over with the weight of the small sword, but he manages to hold it up a little bit above the ground. His arms were shaking from the exertion. He sees himself laughing loudly when the small, scrawny boy loses his strength and does fall over from the weight. "You will learn," he'd promised.

" _I'm a little disappointed, to be honest." The enemy continues, examining their nails as if bored. "I was expecting a better fight. But old age has made you a fool, and you underestimated me which is a deadly thing to do."_

 _Another signal, another arrow lodging into his heart. He looks over the enemy's shoulder to see an entire army marching towards them, the front lines filled with bows raised and arrows ready to fire._

Jungkook, I'm sorry. Appa failed you.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _please excuse any errors, my power was down for a while,_**

 ** _something happened at the plant or something, anyway I couldn't write which is_** ** _why this update is a little later than usual._**

 ** _So, when the issue was resolved I just pushed this all out like in a day. I sat down and didn't get up until I was done lol._**

 ** _Serves me right for procrastinating._**

 _(Me: Lol posting once a month is an insane amount of time_

 _between updates. That's like, no-bueno._

 _Also me: So, I've decided on posting once a month as my schedule- hehe xxxoo)_

 ** _Slight filler chapter... Sorry that there wasn't much (okay, any) interaction between Tae and koo.._**

 ** _Next chapter embarks on the much-awaited war I've been mentioning for like,_**

 ** _the whole fic. :) yay (?)_**

 ** _What do you think is Jisoo's big secret?_**

 ** _Speaking of Jisoo, I made her a bit younger than she really is to suit the story more._**

 ** _Can I also just say;;; The boys getting a three-month break before returning to their tour is like,_**

 ** _music to my ear yes! They deserve it so much!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! I'll see you all the next update xxx_**

 ** _-MC_**


End file.
